Mistakes
by Jate Tarris
Summary: Izaya knew that sleeping with Shizuo would turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life, but what if it wasn't? Shizaya, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_I do no own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~_

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep<em>

Izaya groaned and opened his eyes, rolling back over in the bed. A hand came out from under the blankets and slapped around on the bedside table, searching for the source of the never ending beeping. His hand came to rest on a small rectangular object and he picked it up, flipping it open and turning off the in-built alarm.

"Ugh…"

Izaya forced himself up into a sitting position, the phone still open in his hands. He stared blankly at it for a moment, waiting for his mind to catch up with what he was looking at. His sleepy crimson eyes flicked to the small clock in the upper right hand corner of the phone. 11 am, Fuck.

Izaya flew out of the bed, tripping on his blankets as he did so. He was running very late, something his client hated more than anything. He ran around the apartment, throwing on his normal outfit and not even really bothering to brush his hair. His hand was on the doorknob when he stopped, paralyzed. He could feel himself go pale as the familiar feeling rose in his stomach.

Izaya quickly ran into the bathroom and lent down over the sink, throwing up what little food he had in his stomach. His legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed onto the floor, shaking slightly. Izaya sat there on the cold hard floor, panting. He used a towel to wipe the bile off of his mouth. The informant gripped the edge of the sink and hauled himself back up again. He straightened out his clothes and turned around, making his way out of the apartment.

No one paid any attention to the usually cheerful informant that morning. He kept his head down as he walked through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. His hands in his pockets and his hood over his head. Despite getting the most sleep he had in a long time, he felt exhausted. His head was pounding, he just felt like crap.

Izaya sighed as he turned into the alleyway he was supposed to meet his client in, only to find it empty. He cursed, he wasn't that late was he? Okay so maybe an hour and a half was pushing it a bit. Izaya lent back against the cold brick wall, letting his hood slide off his head. He dragged his hand through his jet-black hair, wincing in pain as his fingers snagged on a few knots.

He let his tired frame slide down the wall until he was in a sitting position. The informant couldn't help but be surprised at how tired he felt, he was even slightly out of breath. That client was important, but he couldn't help but feel relieved by the fact he didn't have to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

Izaya let out a tired chuckle at his thoughts. Who would have thought that a day would come when the famous Orihara Izaya didn't want to spend time with his precious humans? He stood back up and pulled his hood back up over his head. Making his way out of the alleyway and towards the train station.

"Ohh~ Izaya~! You in Ikebukuro I see~! Come, have sushi~"

Izaya looked up from under his hood at the tall Russian, shoving fliers in people's faces as they walked past. They all accepted the fliers, being to intimidated to say no.

"Not today Simon, I'm not feeling very well…"

"Ohh~ Sushi can fix all that, we got new ootoro in~"

"I said not today!" Izaya snapped, glaring up at the tall man in front of him

A surprised expression came upon Simon's face at the sudden outburst.

"Oh… Well next time, Izaya get better and eat more sushi~!"

Izaya grumbled something and stormed off. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone! Was that so much to ask! The informant threw his arms up in the air at his thoughts, lowering them quickly. He didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself, especially since he was in that monsters town…

"Ohh Izaaayaa~!"

Izaya felt panic shoot through his system as he heard the familiar singsong greeting. He spun around to see that familiar blond standing in front of him, he groaned. Of all the days he had to bump into Shizuo, it had to be the one where he felt like crap. Although, it wasn't just today…

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your ugly face in Ikebukuro again!"

"S-Shizu-chan"

Izaya's eyes flicked around, making a quick escape route in his head.

"IIIZAAYAA~"

He heard the familiar groan of metal being crushed as Shizuo ripped a street sign out of the ground. It was time for him to leave.

Izaya turned around and sprinted through the many alleyways of Ikebukuro, hearing that monsters screams and heavy footsteps not too far behind him. Ugh, why was he so slow today! He ducked as the street sign went whizzing past, just missing his head. He heard the blonde curse and stop running.

Izaya's legs gave out as he collapsed in the alleyway, panting heavily. His whole body shook as cold sweat ran down his back. He felt hot, even though he knew his body was cold. He stripped his jacket off and threw it across the alleyway. The informant felt the urge to throw-up again but he suppressed it, instead lying down on the cold pavement. He drew his knees up to his chest as he tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths.

The sickness passed after a few minutes and Izaya hauled himself back up again, using the wall for support. He was about to pick up his jacket when he heard the familiar footsteps coming his way again.

"Shit…"

"IIIZAAYAA~"

Izaya turned around to see a street sign flying in his direction, there was no time to avoid it. His eyes met panicked ones as the debt collector realized Izaya couldn't avoid it, an expression of pure horror on his face. The informant would have laughed at the blond's comical expression, however pain surged through his body as the sign hit him in the chest.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Ugh, I'm really not a massive fan of mpreg, but when my friend begged me to write one I just couldn't say no! I hope you're happy friend who does not wished to be named. I just hope I don't get flamed for this~! Even so, I am actually looking forward to writing this..._

_Thanks for reading & Reviews make this author feel loved~_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~_

* * *

><p>People moved out of the way as the blond ran through, the informant's limp body in his arms.<p>

"Shit, shit, shit…" he muttered, running towards the doctor's apartment

"S-Shizu-chan"

Izaya tasted blood in his mouth as he spoke, the blond's panicked eyes flicking down to his own.

"Shut-up!" he ordered

Izaya closed his eyes and let his head fall back, feeling his body jolt each time Shizuo's feet hit the ground.

"Don't you dare!"

Izaya's crimson eyes shot open as he felt a hand support his head, pressing it against the blond's strong chest. He looked up at Shizuo's face, studying every aspect of it. His mocha eyes focused intently on an unknown goal, his face screwed up into some sort of scowl. So Shizuo was actually capable of feeling remorse for his actions? This would definitely come in handy some time in the future.

Izaya closed his eyes and let out a broken sigh, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he did so. He could hear Shizuo's heart beat through his chest, it was actually kind of calming. The informant felt his consciousness start to slowly slip away as the need for sleep over took him. The last thing he remembered was the calming sound of Shizuo's racing heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Izaya shot upwards, panting. Blankets fell from his uncovered chest as his eyes shot around the room in a panic, trying to work out where he was.<p>

"Oh Izaya! You're awake!"

The informant looked over to where the voice had come from to see a familiar bespectacled brunet. He groaned in response, feeling a dull ache spread throughout his body. Shinra merely laughed, skipping over to the bed and plopping down it.

"Does your chest hurt~?" He asked, undoing the bandages wrapped around Izaya's chest

"Y-yes"

"Well I'm not surprised, you have broken a rib"

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise, just one?

"I think you're a very lucky person Izaya, seeming you got hit with a whole street sign!"

Izaya's eyes narrowed, luck had nothing to do with it.

"Shinra, why do I only have one broken rib?"

Shinra sighed, looking up from the now rolled up bandages in his lap.

"I don't know Izaya" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can't you just be greatfull it's not 3? I'm going to go tell Shizuo you're awake and check on the results from your blood test. Try not to move much okay?"

The doctor hauled himself off the bed and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Izaya behind him.

Blood test? What blood test?

Izaya swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Shinra couldn't just run tests on him whenever he wanted! He was half way across the room when he collapsed to the floor, letting out a groan as pain shot through his body. Waves of nausea hit him, what he had suppressed before coming back. His breathing became ragged as he clutched at his chest, pain and sickness hitting him at the same time.

"Izaya!"

The informant gasped as he felt arms wrap around his wait, lifting him off the ground and tossing back down on the bed. He looked up to see panicked mocha eyes gazing at him, a smirk came across his face.

"H-hello Shizu-chan~"

Izaya cursed as he heard how shaky his voice sounded, he hated having Shizuo see him in such a weak state.

"What do you think you're doing!" The blond growled as he lent over Izaya on the bed, "You can't just get up and walk out of here as you please! Are you forgetting the fact that you're injured!"

Izaya's eyes narrowed as Shizuo continued to yell at him, his words just becoming one big slur. Izaya's head was pounding, he felt as though he had been hit by a truck.

"Will you just shut-up!" he snapped, glaring up at Shizuo

"I-Izaya…"

Shizuo stared at Izaya in shock, he had never seen the flea loose his temper like that before. Both men remained silent as they stared at each other, rage and confusion reflected in both of their eyes.

"A-are you feeling okay?"

Shizuo's eyes flicked to he floor as he said this, avoiding Izaya's piercing gaze.

"Wha-"

"I mean, it's not like I care about you or anything…" Shizuo trailed off, "It's just, you have been acting strange lately. You don't come to Ikebukuro as much as you used to and when we fight, you have been making stupid mistakes. And today, I saw you lying in that alleyway…"

Izaya cringed when he realized Shizuo had seen him in such a weakened state, but he was right, he wasn't feeling well. Perhaps that blood test was a good idea after all, even if Shinra had done it without his permission. Izaya's eyes widened as he realized who had asked for the blood test, he could feel rage surge through his system as his mind made the connection.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

Shizuo snapped back to reality as he heard Izaya's voice

"It was you wasn't it!"

Izaya lent forward and grabbed the collar of Shizuo's shirt, pulling him closer, their faces only centimeters apart.

"You asked to have a blood test done on me didn't you!" The informant screamed, his anger boiling over, "Look here Shizu-chan! I can look after myself, I don't need you to look after me! I hate you, and you should hate me! Enemies don't care about each other's health! So don't go getting all soft on me just because we had-"

"I got the results back…"

Izaya snapped out of his trance as he heard the doctor's voice, releasing the grip on the blond's shirt. Shizuo lingered there for a few seconds, his eyes glazed over with some unrecognizable emotion before he turned around. He promptly walked out of the room, muttering something incoherent and slamming the door shut behind him.

Shinra shrugged before holding up the white sheet of paper in his hand.

"Well, this should tell us what's wrong with you"

Izaya sighed as he watched Shinra's eyes scan the piece of paper in front of him, his eyes growing wide. The doctor's jaw dropped as he read the paper again and again, Izaya was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Shinra? What does it say?"

"N-nothing!" Shinra said as his head snapped up to look at Izaya, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket, "I-It's nothing!"

"Shinra," Izaya warned, "Tell me what it says"

"N-no! I can't…"

"Shinra!"

Izaya quickly got up and marched over to where Shinra was standing, shoving his hand in the doctor's pockets and pulling the paper back out. He read the information on the sheet carefully before looking at up Shinra and laughing.

"Ha! according to this, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Wow, doing research for this story is actually kind of hard seeming I have to do it all on my phone! If my mum caught me looking up sites about pregnancy, I don't even want to imagine what would happen… But, sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed, it was my first week back at school this week and I only had a certain amount of time to complete this in!_

_As always thanks for reading & Reviews are appreciated~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~_

* * *

><p>Shinra shifted uncomfortably as Izaya continued to laugh, the paper scrunched up tightly in his hand.<p>

"T-that's a good one Shinra!" Izaya managed to get out in-between laughs, "But now, show me the real results"

"Um Izaya, those are the real results…"

"Shinra," Izaya said, his tone darkening, "It's not funny anymore"

"Izaya," Shinra sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, "This is no joke"

Izaya turned around and walked back over to the bed, putting his knife and keys back in his pocket.

"Izaya, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home" Izaya replied, wincing in pain as he put on his jacket, "I don't have time to play this stupid game with you, I have work to do"

"Izaya please, you need to stay. We have to talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about Shinra, if you aren't being serious then neither am I"

The informant froze as he felt the doctor grab him by the arm, squeezing a bit too hard. The usual cheerful demeanor Shinra held vanished, being replaced with absolute seriousness.

"Let me tell you how you have been feeling lately Izaya. Have you been feeling short tempered and moody? Feeling nauseous and perhaps the smell of some foods makes you feel like you're going to be sick? Feeling exhausted even though you have been sleeping the most you ever had in your life?"

"Not at all" Izaya hissed, gritting his teeth and glaring at the brunet.

"Don't lie" Shinra replied, glaring right back into the informant's crimson eyes.

Both continued to glare at each other for what felt like an eternity, their eyes sending off invisible sparks. Finally Shinra looked away and sighed. He sat down on the bed and looked at the ground, holding his head in his hands. Izaya grinned and turned to walk out the door, but Shinra's words made him stop.

"The company my dad works for hired me to perform an experiment"

"What?" Izaya questioned, knowing well what type of experiments that company had performed before.

"I'm sorry Izaya, I didn't mean for this to happen to you…"

Izaya gulped, feeling worried for the first time. He knew very well what Shinra's dad and that company was capable of.

"Shinra, what did they ask you to do?" Izaya said as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Shinra sighed once again and looked up at the ceiling.

"They hired me to test out a new project the company has been working on, one that is supposed to eliminate the line that separates females from males."

"Eliminate the line that separates females from males?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the ability to carry children" Shinra said, running a hand through his hair, "I was hired to see what would happen if you take the organs a woman needs in order to carry a child and placed them inside a man"

Izaya's mouth opened in disgust, who would want to know such a thing? Then everything clicked in his head, what Shinra was saying, the test results…

He ripped up his shirt, ignoring the pain in his chest as he did so. He looked at the scar from the surgery he had had about two months ago on his lower stomach, looking up at Shinra with wide eyes.

"Y-you have to understand Izaya, rats were too small to experiment on!" the doctor stuttered, raising his hands defensively in front of him.

"You told me I had appendicitis…"

"I-I know I did!"

"You told me you were cutting something out!" Izaya yelled, "Not putting something in!"

"I know Izaya," Shinra said, looking down at his hands in his lap, "I really didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice"

"What do you mean you had no other choice!"

"He was going to take Celty away Izaya!" Shinra screamed, looking up at Izaya with panicked eyes, "I know you have her head! He told me that if I didn't do this, he was going to take the head from you and take her body from me!"

"Why did you put the organs in me!"

"I knew the organs they gave me were fertile," Shinra sighed, "I figured that putting them in you was the safest bet, seeming you are always going on about how you can't love one human in particular. I thought the chances of you sleeping with someone were next to zero, let alone sleeping with another guy"

Izaya's eyes widened as the realization set in. He really was pregnant…

"G-get it out"

"Huh?" The doctor asked, snapping back to reality

"Get it out!"

Izaya's hysterical screams filled the room as he clawed at the old scar, trying to open it back up.

"Izaya! Stop it!"

Shinra pushed Izaya back down onto the bed and restrained his hands, blood spilled over the scratch marks on the informant's stomach.

"Get this disgusting thing out of me" Izaya demanded, regaining control over his emotions once again.

"Izaya, I can't" Shinra said, looking away from the man under him, "Don't you realize you have life growing inside of you?"

"I don't care," Izaya replied coldly, "Just take it out"

"You need to ask the father about this before I do anything, if he doesn't agree then I refuse to get rid of your child"

"I'll just go somewhere else"

"Just try it Izaya," The doctor laughed, "I would love to see what type of normal hospital would take you"

The informant bit his lower lip, he knew Shinra was right.

"By the way," Shinra said, his voice becoming cheerful, "Who is the father? He must be pretty special in order to top you!"

"Quite the opposite Shinra," Izaya said as he got up and made his way towards the door, "He is a monster"

Shinra sat there for a few minutes, wondering what Izaya meant by those words. He shook his head and stood up, realizing he was alone in the room.

"Izaya? Shit…"

Shinra ran out into the loungeroom, his socks causing him to slip around on the wooden floorboards. He noticed Shizuo and Celty sitting on the couch out of the corner of his eye.

"Shizuo! Celty! Did either of you see Izaya!" He asked, the panic evident in his voice.

"Yeh" Shizuo replied, "He left a few minutes ago"

Shinra spun around and ran out of the apartment, not even bothering to put his shoes on. He ran out into the empty hallway, cursing. He was too late.

"Shinra"

The doctor jumped when he felt a hand grip at his shoulder. He turned around to see Shizuo and Celty standing behind him. He tried his best to produce a weak smile as he read the message on the PDA.

_'Is everything okay?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Hmm, wrote this chapter when I was home from school sick instead of doing important homework. Oh well~ (is really regretting not doing her homework)_

_Thanks for reading & I love every review you leave~! _


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~_

* * *

><p>"Everything is fine!" Shinra laughed nervously as he pushed through Celty and Shizuo, making his way back into the apartment.<p>

Celty turned to Shizuo and shrugged, soon following the doctor back into the living room. Shizuo frowned, something about Shinra's answer seemed off. He didn't like it. The flea had said he had Shinra's permission to leave, but even he was acting weird. There was no snide remark or taunting and that infuriating grin was missing. Something was definitely wrong. Just what was on those test results?

Shizuo suppressed the fear growing inside of him as his mind flicked to the worst possible conclusions. What if Izaya had cancer or something else like that? The blond shook his head, no, such simple things could not kill that cockroach.

Shizuo sighed and walked into the living room, scared of what the doctor would tell him when he asked. He was surprised to find Celty and Shinra on the couch, the brunet's laughter filling the room as they raced each other on the game they were playing.

"Oh Shizuo! You're still here?"

The car that was Shinra's crashed as the doctor turned to face Shizuo. Celty's whole body shook with laughter as her car crossed the finish line.

"Awww Shizuo~" Shinra whined, "Now look what you made me do~"

Shizuo muttered something incoherent as he sat between Celty and Shinra on the couch, watching as they prepared to play another game.

"Hey Shinra…"

"What is it Shizuo?" Shinra replied quickly, his eyes not leaving the TV screen for a split second.

"What was on Izaya's test results?"

Shinra's controller came crashing to the ground as the words left Shizuo's mouth. Celty jumped at the sudden noise, placing her controller on the table and turning off the TV. She turned her body to face Shinra and started typing into her PDA.

_[Shinra, are you sure everything is okay? You seem nervous…]_

"Uhhh" Shinra squirmed, trying to avoid both Celty's and Shizuo's gaze, "O-of course everything is fine! Izaya just, uhhh, forgot to take his medication with him!"

_[Are you sure that's all?] _Celty asked, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Yeh!" Shinra chimed, "Oh but Celty, you will have to drop a package off at Izaya's apartment later. He does need those pills"

Celty's shoulders dropped in a silent sigh. So much for a day off…

"I can take the package if you want"

Both Celty and Shinra turned to face Shizuo, the doctor's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-are you serious Shizuo?"

"I need to see him about something anyway, so I can drop off the package when I'm there"

Shinra and Celty exchanged, what Shizuo could only assume, was a worried look. Shinra sighed.

"Shizuo, I don't think that's such a good idea right now"

"Look," Shizuo started, "I just want to talk to him. I'm not going to hurt him"

"I can't risk that right now Shizuo…"

"This is important!" Shizuo growled, punching the table in front of him.

Shinra cringed as cracks formed on the wood. That was going to be expensive to replace.

"Sorry…" Shizuo muttered

"That's the reason why you can't go to Izaya's apartment right now"

Shizuo bit his lower lip, looking away from the table in front of him. All three of them remained silent, only the faint sounds of the passing traffic could be heard through the open window. Shizuo pulled himself off the couch and walked out onto the balcony.

He sighed as the heat enveloped him, the sun bearing down on his back. A warm breeze blew his hair about as he looked down at the passing people, everyone was so small from up here. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He heard the door slide open and shut behind him, Celty and Shinra soon both appearing at his side.

_[What is so important that you have to see him? I can tell him if you like]_

Shizuo turned and gave Celty a tired smile.

"Sorry Celty, this is something I need to take care of myself"

"If you don't mind me asking…" Shinra paused, "What is it?"

Shizuo took a deep breath, turning his attention once again to the people walking on the streets beneath him.

"We slept together…"

Celty's PDA came crashing to the ground, luckily she hadn't been leaning over the edge at the time. Shinra started to choke on nothing in particular.

"Y-you what!" Shinra wheezed in between coughs, his voice coming out all high-pitched.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Shizuo said through gritted teeth, "It was an accident!"

_[H-how!]_

"Like I said it was an accident. We were both drunk and well, you know…"

Shizuo trailed off. He turned to look at Shinra who remained silent. The doctor's mouth was still open slightly, his eyes unfocused.

"H-how long ago?"

"About four or five weeks why?" Shizuo asked, a little puzzled by the doctor's question.

"S-shit…" Shinra mumbled.

He spun around and ran back into the apartment, leaving behind a very confused Shizuo. The blond sighed and lit up another cigarette.

_[Do you regret it?]_

Shizuo stared blankly at the screen in front of him, trying to think of the best way to answer that question.

"Yeh, I do" Shizuo said, his voice barely audible over the noise coming from the street below them, "But I dunno…"

_[What's wrong?]_

"Apart from the obvious?" He asked, "Well, I guess I feel differently about him now…"

_[Like how?]_

"Before" Shizuo paused, inhaling deeply from the cigarette, "I just wanted to beat him up and leave him to die in an alleyway somewhere. Now though, I still want to beat him up, but just not as badly as before."

Celty placed her hand under her helmet in a thinking gesture, tapping her foot on the hard ground. She finally snapped her fingers and typed into her PDA.

_[Maybe you like Izaya?]_

"W-what!" Shizuo yelled, "No way! I do not like that flea, I hate him!"

Celty's body shook as she laughed silently.

_[You should ask him out to dinner!]_

Shizuo grumbled something incoherent and walked back into the apartment, leaving Celty laughing behind him. He stormed to the front door, pulling it off its hinges. He was too pissed off to really care. The blond pushed the button to the elevator and watched the numbers rise as it made its way up to his level.

"S-Shizuo!"

Shizuo turned around to see Shinra standing behind him, panting with a plastic bag in his hand.

"T-take this to Izaya please!"

The brunet forced the bag into the debt collector's hands, turning to walk back into the apartment.

"You two need to have a serious talk…" he muttered as he stepped over the demolished door.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as he sat down on the park bench. How dare Celty suggest such a thing! There was no way he liked that flea! He just didn't hate him as much as he used to, that's all…<p>

People distanced themselves from the blond as the cigarette in his mouth snapped in half, falling to the ground and going out. Shizuo rubbed the bridge of his nose, he needed to calm down. He bought a bottle of water and dropped it in the plastic bag. The contents of the bag rattled as the bottle hit them, just how many tablets did the flea need! Multivitamins, iron supplements, Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the last bottle. Vitamins for pregnancy…

Yep, Shinra had officially lost it.

Shizuo slowly made his way towards Izaya's apartment. Trying to remember the way from the last time he had been there. The blond bit his lower lip, his grip on the bag tightening. That's right, the last time he was at the flea's apartment _that _happened. He felt bad for lying to Celty and Shinra about just what had happened, but they couldn't know the truth.

Shizuo felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he thought about it, leaning against the brick wall. He reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle.

Huh?

Shizuo peeled the slightly damp piece of paper off the bottle and unfolded it, recognizing the doctor's hand writing immediately.

_Izaya,_

_You left before I could even tell you how to care for your broken rib! Don't bandage or tape it up as the bone will heal weirdly. Also, try to take a deep breath every hour to help avoid lung problems. And as strange as this may sound, when you lye down, lye on the injured side._

Shizuo sighed and went to fold the note back up again. He wasn't really interested in all this medical mumbo-jumbo. He was about to shove it back into the bag when a word caught his eye, confusing him.

_Baby_

The blond quickly scanned the rest of the note, mocha eyes widening.

_Sorry Izaya, but I can't give you any painkillers. They could potentially harm the baby, so you will just have to cope with the pain. By the way, Shizuo told us you two slept together about five weeks ago. Which just happens to be how far you are along in your pregnancy. Please call me when you read this, I will tell you what to do with the pills._

_Good luck with Shizuo, Shinra_

Shizuo read the second half of the note again and again, trying to make sense of the words printed in front of him. He shoved the note in his pocket and cursed, sprinting off towards Izaya's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hmm, I really should stop procrastinating all week, and then start writing at 12:30 at night! Haha, I would have explained how Shizuo and Izaya got together more in this chapter, but I think I still need to think about it more… Hopefully people don't mind waiting~?_

_As always thanks for reading & reviews are what keeps me going~_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~_

* * *

><p>Izaya groaned as he walked down the halls of his apartment building, swinging the shopping bag in his hand. Today had to be the worse day of his life, it couldn't possibly get any worse than this. Work had been a nightmare, what with the client he had missed earlier ringing him up and abusing him over the phone. He was just glad he had sent Namie home earlier today or else she would have seen him break down in tears after the call ended.<p>

The informant cringed, Orihara Izaya never cried, ever. He placed a hand over his lower stomach and scowled. It was all this _things _fault. It was making him act and feel strangely.

"You won't be sucking the life out of me for much longer" He hissed

Izaya smiled at this thought, he had a way of getting rid of this thingwithout getting Shinra's help, or having to tell Shizuo about this. The informant started to laugh; Shizuo was actually the one who was going to do all the hard work! All he had to do was get the blond so worked up that he would punch him hard enough to kill it!

Izaya started to skip towards his apartment, pain stabbing at his chest as his feet hit the ground. He turned the corner and froze.

"Hey"

Izaya pulled out his knife, flicking it open as he saw the blond waiting outside his door. He noticed a large hole in the wall opposite him, and the fact that the debt collector's body was shaking slightly. He smiled, pointing the knife at Shizuo's face, this was too perfect.

"Hello Shizu-chan, here to finish what we started this morning~?"

Izaya readied himself as the blond walked closer to him, dropping the bag of shopping next to him on the floor. This was it; this creature inside of him was going to die right here. He started to laugh manically as Shizuo got closer, any second now…

The informant frowned as Shizuo stopped in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry okay…"

Huh?

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise as the words left Shizuo's mouth, why was he apologizing? He should be beating him up by now. Ugh, Shizuo was always so unpredictable! But even so, he could tell he was only just keeping his anger under control.

"What ever for Shizu-chan?"

"For that night…"

Izaya looked down as he felt anger surge throughout his body. It took all he had to keep from cutting the blond's neck open right now.

"Oh that Shizu-chan~" Izaya mumbled, trying his best to conceal the anger in his voice, "I've already forgotten all about that. Like you said, it was nothing but a big mistake"

"Izaya, I understand if you are angry about it but, did you really think I would fall for such an unbelievable story?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow as Shizuo gave a tired smile, what was this man on about?

"I mean really, I know you think I'm an idiot but even I know that men can't have children! Even if you did get Shinra to write the note, it's impossible!"

The informant's whole body stiffened as Shizuo chuckled, his knife falling to the ground with a gentle thud_._ H-how did he find out about that?

"W-what are you talking about Shizu-chan?"

"This!"

Shizuo shoved the note into Izaya's chest, causing him to wince slightly from the pain. The informant's eyes quickly scanned over the writing, panic rising in his chest. What was Shinra thinking! Writing this and then giving it to the last person he would want to see it!

Izaya quickly tore up the note and placed the remains in his pocket. Shizuo merely stared at him in shock.

"I don't know anything about this note" Izaya replied as he pushed past Shizuo and jiggled his keys in the door lock. Why wouldn't this thing open up faster!

"Izaya, you don't have to get annoyed just because I didn't believe the crap lie you came up with"

"I said I don't know anything about that note"

The informant grinned as he heard another loud crack come from behind him; finally things were going his way. Izaya spun around to see another large hole in the wall, only a few centimeters away from the last one.

"I tried to be nice about this," the blond growled, his expression changing into one of pure rage, "But you are the most annoying vermin I have ever come across in my entire life. The sooner you die, the better"

Izaya bent down and picked his knife up once again, holding it out in front of him defensively. So Shizuo was finally dropping the nice guy act.

"Nice to know the feeling is mutual Shizu-chan~"

Both men continued to stare at each other, amusement and anger reflected in their eyes. Shizuo muttered something incoherent and started to walk away. Izaya pouted as he watched the blond storm off down the hallway, things did not go as he had planned. Why couldn't he just hit him like he wanted! Then this thing would be dead, and he could get on with his life.

Izaya sighed and bent down to pick up the shopping bag, when he froze. Why was the ground moving?

The informant cursed as the whole room started to spin. He fell to his knees and clutched at his head. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, so the creature was taking its revenge huh?

"Oi flea, I forgot to give you these vitamins…"

Shizuo trailed off as he saw Izaya kneeling on the ground, rubbing his temples. He dropped the bag of vitamins on the floor and rushed over to him.

"Hey, are you okay!"

Izaya opened his crimson eyes and looked up at the worried debt collector, noticing that there were two of him.

"I-I'm fine Shizu-chan, it's not uncommon for people to feel dizzy when they are pregnant"

The informant cringed as the words left his mouth, he heard Shizuo sigh beside him.

"Again with the pregnancy crap, look I don't know what is wrong with you, but maybe you should stay at Shinra's place for a while"

Izaya pulled himself up off the ground as he heard the debt collector talk into his phone.

"Yeah, could you come and get him, he is acting stranger than usual. We will wait outside for you"

Shizuo put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Izaya, who was now leaning against the wall. The informant gasped as the blond picked him up and flung him over his shoulder, he could feel the blood rush to his head.

"Shizu-chan! Put me down!"

"No, we have to go and wait outside for Celty and you are obviously in no condition to walk. Also maybe while you are at Shinra's you could get him to examine your head, no man should believe he is pregnant"

"Look, I was just kidding about that whole pregnancy thing. I feel fine, I'm just a bit light-headed because I haven't eaten very much today"

'Don't care" Shizuo responded as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, "I still think that you have lost it"

Izaya scrunched up his nose as the smell of cigarette smoke hit him, it smelt worse than usual.

"Do you have to smoke?"

"Yes, keeps me from crushing your skull right here and now"

Izaya sighed as Shizuo carried him through his apartment building, he really did hate this man. He groaned as the blond placed him down roughly on the ground, the cold night air hitting him. Both men remained silent as they waited for Celty to arrive.

"I'm going"

Izaya frowned as Shizuo started to walk up the street towards the train station, giving Celty a slight wave as she came speeding around the corner. She pulled up in front of the informant, motioning her helmet for him to get on.

"Why hello courier, I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be going to Shinra's after all, goodnight"

Izaya turned to walk into the building when shadows wrapped around his chest and lifted him into the air, placing him on the bike behind Celty. The shadows around his chest then moved up to his head, forming some kind of helmet and Celty sped off once again.

The informant remained silent as they drove towards Ikebukuro, he could feel the cold air blow against his skin through his clothes. He sighed as he watched all the lights and faces melt into one big blur, it was actually kind of pretty.

Izaya didn't even notice when he had fallen asleep, he just awoke to find himself in Shinra's apartment.

"Oh Izaya, nice to see you have woken up"

Izaya rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked around the room, surprised to see Shizuo asleep in the armchair next to the couch.

"Oh!" Shinra chimed as he noticed Izaya frowning at Shizuo, "He said something about you being hungry and brought you some food. I convinced him to stay since you told him about the pregnancy"

"More like you told him!" Izaya snapped, "What type of idiot writes that down on paper!"

Shinra laughed nervously

"Oh~ I was wondering why he said I shouldn't get involved with your crazy delusions…"

Izaya made a noise of disapproval and sat up on the couch, stretching.

"What time is it?"

"11 o'clock"

Izaya walked over to the window and looked out at the dark starless sky, the lights of Ikebukuro lighting it up.

"He doesn't believe it anyway"

"I know" Izaya replied, "I would prefer it if he kept on believing that it was all a lie anyway"

"But," Shinra began, "He is the father, don't you think he has a right to know that you really are carrying his child?"

The doctor froze as Izaya spun around to face him, anger flashing through his eyes. He grabbed the front of the brunet's white coat and started to shake him.

"That's right," Izaya hissed, "It's my body that _thing _is using as host to suck life out of, it's nothing but a parasite. I don't want it, but you won't let me get rid of it. At least let me choose who I want to involve in this. And stop calling it a "baby" or a "child", it's nothing but a hideous creature!"

The informant let go of Shinra's coat, panting. Even he was surprised at the sudden outburst. The doctor's brown eyes darkened as he straightened out his clothing, Izaya could almost see sadness reflected in them.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Izaya…"

"You both need to go get your heads checked out"

Both men froze as they heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. They looked over to see Shizuo fully awake and standing, giving them both a disapproving look. Izaya cursed as he realized the blond must have heard most of the conversation. He looked across at the doctor, who now had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Both of you follow me"

Shinra turned to walk down the dark hallway, telling them both to be quiet as they walked past Celty's room. All three of them walked into a white room, random machines and medical equipment decorating the walls and the floor. The doctor walked over to a certain machine and motioned for Izaya to lie down.

"Izaya can you please take off your jacket and shirt and lie down for me?"

Izaya frowned, no way! He was not letting Shinra do anything else to him.

"No, I'm okay"

"Izaya, can you please just do this?" The doctor said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Izaya groaned and turned to face Shizuo who seemed to be occupied looking at all of the different things in the room. He took off his jacket and his shirt, tossing them on the floor. The informant wrapped his arms around his stomach, he knew that there was no evidence to show that he was pregnant, but he still didn't feel comfortable exposing himself like this. He slowly laid down on the strange bed-like thing.

"Izaya, I'll need you to move your arms okay?"

Izaya reluctantly removed his arms from his stomach; now noticing Shizuo's attention had gone back to him. The blond's mocha eyes flicked from him, to Shinra, and to the weird machine in front of him. He could tell that he was confused as to what was happening, but then, so was he.

Izaya jumped as he felt a cold substance being spread over his stomach.

"Shinra! What the fuck are you putting on me!"

"Don't worry Izaya, it's just the gel I need to use"

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he watched the jelly-like stuff being spread all over his stomach, it was uncomfortable.

"Okay I think that should be enough…" the doctor said as he reached over and turned the machine on, "You ready to see your child Shizuo~?"

"H-huh?"

Before either Shizuo or Izaya could react, Shinra placed the hand held devise over Izaya's stomach and started to move it around, looking for what he had put in the informant's body a few weeks ago.

"Ah! There it is!"

Both Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other, frowning. All they could see was a blank screen.

"Shinra, I think you are taking this joke a bit too far…"

"No, Shizuo come here!"

Shinra lent forward and looped his fingers under the blond's bowtie, dragging him closer to the screen.

"Do you see that!"

Shizuo squinted, he couldn't see anything, but then again he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for.

"No…"

"That right there!"

Shinra pointed to a small dot on the screen, dragging Shizuo in closer. Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small dot.

"What that small dot? Come on Shinra that could be anything! What is that, it's like the size of a-"

"Apple seed? Yes, but that really is your child Shizuo"

Shizuo scoffed, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous.

"Shinra stop joking, this isn't funny anymore"

"Shizuo, I need to tell you something…"

Shinra retold the tale about the experiment again to Shizuo. The informant stood up and wiped the gel off of his stomach. He looked over at Shizuo who seemed to be frozen to the spot, his eyes unfocused.

"I-it's true then…"

"Yeah! It is!" Shinra said smiling "Isn't this great Shizuo! You're going to be a father!"

"You don't want it though do you Shizu-chan?"

Shinra and Shizuo jumped as Izaya spoke up from behind them, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"What do you mean Izaya?"

"You don't want to keep it, right?"

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Izaya's gaze.

"Well…"

"Yaaaay~!" Shinra cheered, throwing his arms up in the air, "I'm going to be an uncle! Oh Celty is going to be so excited!"

Shinra ran out of the room, leaving the two on their own. Izaya merely glared at Shizuo.

"I can't believe you want to keep this thing" Izaya said, his tone dark, "It's disgusting"

"Izaya, this could be the only chance either one of us could get to have a child. If you haven't noticed, neither one of us is very popular"

"Fine" Izaya growled, "I'll keep it, but I want you to know I am going to torture you these next few months. You can't smoke or drink, and as soon as this thing is out of me, you can have it"

"Izaya…"

"Where the hell is that food you bought me, I'm starving"

Izaya stormed out of the room and towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe Shizuo wanted to keep this creature! Did anyone care what he, the person carrying this thing, wanted! Sure didn't seem like it…

"I put the food in the fridge"

Izaya opened the fridge to see a container full of ootoro inside, his mouth watered at the sight of it.

"You did well Shizu-chan~" Izaya said joyfully as he sat down on the couch with the container.

"Yeah, I know you like the stuff…"

Izaya smiled as he opened the container and took out a piece of ootoro. He was about to put it in his mouth when the smell of it hit him. The informant could feel his stomach churn, this smelt awful! it made him want to be sick! He quickly put it back down and pushed the container away.

"Are you sure this is okay? It's not off or anything?"

"Hm?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya, a confused expression on his face, "It shouldn't be, I bought from a pretty good place. It better be okay, I paid a fortune for it!"

Shizuo lent over and pulled a piece of the pinkish fish out of the small box. He placed it in his mouth and chewed, it tasted fine to him.

"Wow, that's actually quite good!" the debt collector said as he reached over and took out another piece.

Izaya pouted as he watched Shizuo eat his favourite food, why did it smell so bad to him? He looked up to see Shinra walking back into the room, rubbing his head.

"Celty hit me for disturbing her sleep~" he wailed as he sat down next to Izaya on the couch, "Oh! Why is Shizuo eating your food?"

"It smells bad" Izaya said as he watched Shizuo shove yet another piece of ootoro in his mouth, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Ohhh," Shinra sighed as he reached over and took a piece of fish out for himself, "Sometimes when people are pregnant, food they used to love starts to make them feel sick. They usually can't eat it anymore"

Izaya's jaw dropped as the words left Shinra's mouth. He didn't think he could hate the creature any more than he already did, he was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Wow, this chapter is long~ To be honest, I actually had a lot of trouble writing it! I hope it turned out okay… _

_Thank-you for reading & Reviews are loved~_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here~ (or 7-eleven)_

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as he walked the now empty streets of Ikebukuro, his breath visible in the cold night air. He was surprised at how cold it had actually gotten, seeming they had had such a nice warm day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open. The screen light shone brightly in the darkness and the blond squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change.<p>

1 am…

Shizuo placed his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his arms, trying to keep warm. He heard the faint sound of music coming from clubs as he walked past them; the heavy beat ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and smiled, it was much more calming then the other noise he could hear. Shizuo's smile soon turned into a frown as the sound of feet scraping across the pavement penetrated his ears, overpowering the music from the clubs.

"Do you have to do that?" The blond said through gritted teeth, trying to control the volume of his voice.

"Do what Shizu-chan?"

Izaya stopped skipping and spun around to face the debt collector, his coat fanning out elegantly around his slender frame as he did so. He smirked as he waited for Shizuo to catch up with him, noticing the bad mood he seemed to be in. He was probably already suffering from nicotine withdrawal symptoms.

"Stop making that annoying sound with your feet!"

"Oh~ you mean this sound~?"

Izaya started skipping again, letting out an amused laugh as he heard the blond growl behind him.

"I thought I told you to stop it!"

Shizuo covered his mouth as he heard his voice echo down the dark streets. Hopefully he hadn't woken anyone up…

"Fine"

The two walked next to each other in silence, the tension evident between them. Izaya took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled at the fog that came out of his mouth.

"Maybe on cold nights like this Shizu-chan can at least pretend he is smoking~"

Shizuo grunted in response, he really wished Izaya hadn't brought up the topic of smoking. He was pretty sure this was the longest he had ever gone without a cigarette, and his body knew it too...

"It sure has gotten cold out hasn't it Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah…" the blond muttered in response, his mind still occupied by the thought of cigarettes.

Shizuo's eyes widened as he felt Izaya grab his arm, holding it against his own warm body.

"What do you think you are doing!"

Shizuo ripped his arm out of the informant's grasp, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What was that for Shizu-chan?" Izaya groaned as he rubbed the arm he had fallen on, "I thought you wanted to keep this thing, not kill it!"

The blond bit his bottom lip as he remembered the baby. He couldn't be as rough with the informant as he used to be. He walked over to Izaya who was still sitting on the ground and extended his hand.

"Sorry…"

Izaya made a noise of disapproval as he grabbed the debt collector's hand and stood back up, wobbling slightly.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked, a little concerned.

"My leg hurts…"

Izaya sighed as he hobbled over to a nearby bench and sat down. He winced slightly as he raised his leg and took a look at the damage.

"Awww Shizu-chan~ and these were my favourite pants too…"

Shizuo squatted down next to Izaya and looked at the informant's leg, guilt panging in his chest. There was a large tear down the side of Izaya's calf, blood soaking into the dark gray material. He could see tiny shards of glass glittering in the dim streetlights above them.

"Shit, I'll be right back"

Izaya pouted as Shizuo ran off into the darkness, leaving him sitting on the bench alone. He was just glad there were no colour gang members or street thugs about, he was in no position to protect himself and he knew it. Thankfully, the blond returned a few minutes later carrying a plastic bag with the words _7-eleven _printed on the side of it. Shizuo rummaged in the bag and pulled out a box, dumping the rest of the bag in Izaya's lap.

"What's this?" Izaya asked as he reached into the bag and pulled out a small green bread roll.

"My breakfast"

"You actually like these sweet breads from 7-eleven?" Izaya laughed, gritting his teeth when he felt the blond start to pick the glass out of his wound, "I thought you would prefer your foods to be more bitter"

"No, I've always liked sweet things better"

The informant couldn't help but smile, that's right; Shizuo always did like sweet foods. Even in high school, he would always be drinking those sweet flavored milks and buying sweets from the school canteen. Izaya was surprised he had forgotten a thing like that; although, Shizuo was the one person he did try to block from his mind. Unless it was information that could bring him down of course.

Izaya played with the bread in his hands; squishing it down and watching it slowly rise back into its original shape. Doing this was actually starting to make him feel hungry.

"Hey Shizu-chan, what flavour is this?"

"Melon" the blond muttered back in response, placing various amounts of band-aids on Izaya's leg.

Explains the green colour then…

Izaya made a small tear in the plastic wrapping, the sweet smell of the bread making his mouth water. It was strange, seeming he didn't really like this type of food, but he wanted to eat this. No, it was more of a need to eat it.

"Shizu-chan I'm eating this okay?"

Before Shizuo could even react, the informant took a big bite out of the green bread in front of him. He practically melted as the sweet melon flavour hit his tongue. How had he not realized these tasted so good before!

"This is fantastic!" Izaya yelled into the empty darkness, not caring if he woke anyone up.

"Really?" Shizuo asked as he stood up and stretched, "I think those ones are pretty average"

"No! It's great!" the informant exclaimed, quickly shoving the rest of the bread in his mouth and swallowing.

Shizuo sighed and turned to walk away from Izaya. He had work in a few hours and if he stayed up any later, he was going to be a complete zombie. He froze when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, jerking him back around to face a very annoyed informant.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked, his crimson eyes narrowing.

"Home"

Shizuo ripped his wrist out of Izaya's grasp and glared at him. He was starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, so you are just going to leave me here! The person carrying _your _unborn child, defenseless and unable to walk sitting on a bench in the middle of the night!"

"Umm" Shizuo paused, unsure of whether to be truthful or not, "Yes?"

"No" Izaya sighed, "You are going to make the worst father ever!"

"Fine then! Tell me what you want me to fucking do!" Shizuo yelled, his anger boiling over.

"You should do what any good father would and carry me home"

The debt collector lent forward and grabbed the collar of the informant's jacket, pulling him forward roughly.

"Fuck no" He growled, anger seeping out of every pore in his body.

"Fine, I will sleep here on this bench tonight then. But when a gang member comes and beats me within an inch of my life and this _thing_ dies" Izaya hissed, pointing towards his lower stomach, "It will be entirely _your _fault!"

Shizuo released Izaya and stood up, running a hand through his bleached hair and taking a few deep breaths. He wrapped his arms around the informant's waist and under his legs, lifting him up slowly into the air.

"I'm only doing this because I care about the baby, I couldn't care less about you"

"Of course Shizu-chan"

Izaya grinned as Shizuo carried him silently through the streets. Who would have guessed that this thing was the key to controlling this brute. The informant let out a cross between a giggle and a cackle as he formed a plan in his mind. This was going to be great.

"What's so funny?" The blond asked, confused as to why the smaller man was laughing in his arms.

"Oh nothing Shizu-chan"

Izaya continued to laugh, Shizuo's grip on him tightening. He looked at the blond's face and saw it twisted up into some sort of scowl. The informant's laughter died down, he could tell Shizuo was on the verge of loosing his temper. Izaya smirked as he wrapped his hands around the debt collector's neck; pulling himself up and then slamming himself back down in Shizuo's arms. He repeated this action a few more times, laughing as he bounced in the blond's arms.

"Screw it" Shizuo said through gritted teeth, "If you are going to be this fucking annoying, there is no way in hell I am carrying you all the way back to Shinjuku"

The informant's eyes widened as Shizuo made a sharp turn and started to walk down an empty alleyway.

"Shizu-chan, where are you taking me?"

"My place"

Izaya frowned; this was not what he had wanted. No way, he was not going into this beast's den. He continued to pout and complain like a little child as Shizuo continued to carry him in the direction of his own apartment. By the time they had arrived at the blond's front door Shizuo had kicked over a total of ten rubbish bins, taking out his growing anger on them. Izaya was just amazed he hadn't thrown him across the city yet. Yes, this whole pregnancy thing was going to come in handy indeed.

Shizuo muttered curses as he unlocked the front door, kicking it open with his foot. The informant wrinkled up his nose as the strong stench of cigarettes hit him. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Shizu-chan! It stinks in here! What do you live in, an ash tray!"

Shizuo let out a tired sigh as he walked into the bedroom and dropped Izaya down onto the bed.

"You can have the bed for tonight" Shizuo said as he opened up the only window in the room, the cold night air hitting them both, "Hopefully this will get rid of the smell"

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to freeze to death"

"It will be fine once you get under the blankets"

The blond walked over to the bed and grabbed the corner of the blankets, ripping them back. Izaya took off his shoes and his jacket and tried to settle down in the big bed. It was hard to get comfortable seeming he was still wearing his everyday clothes. Maybe he could find something more comfortable to wear later…

Shizuo muttered something along the lines of _'goodnight' _and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He hated the fact that the flea had his bed all to himself while he was stuck on a tiny couch with nothing but a sheet as a blanket. He couldn't even change into something comfortable, all of his clothes were in his bedroom and there was no way in hell he was going back into that room.

The blond tried to get more comfortable on the small couch, ditching his tie and vest. He turned and laid on his back, looking up at the blank ceiling. His feet hung over the end of the couch and he cursed the fact he had decided to go with the two-seater couch instead of the three. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the image of the small dot on the screen out of his mind. Sure it was nothing but a small speck on a screen to most people, but that speck was _his baby. _It could grow up to be his son or daughter and to be honest the idea freaked him out to no end.

Shizuo's mocha eyes flew open and he bit his lower lip. He was going to be a father, and that annoying flea was going to its mother. He shuddered as the mental image of Izaya wearing a pink apron and cooking dinner for him and their child entered his mind. That voice would be scolding the kid for not eating its vegetables instead of throwing insults around. No, it would never be like that and he didn't even want anything like that. Shizuo couldn't help but think of the conversation they had had with Shinra before they left.

The doctor had said everything would have to change. They would have to learn how to get along with each other and give up their "childish hatred" as Shinra had put it. Izaya had said that he wanted nothing to do with the child once it was born and that it was up to Shizuo to raise it. The blond frowned, how could Izaya say such a thing? He knew he was heartless but, wanting nothing to do with something that shared his own DNA? Shizuo didn't know why he was so shocked by this; it was like the flea to turn his back on the only thing that would possibly ever love him.

"Shizu-chan?"

The blond jumped as he heard the informant whisper his name, his eyes flicking to the doorway. He saw Izaya standing there, rubbing his eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the fact that the smaller man was wearing one of his shirts, it came down to just below his knees. What really annoyed him though was the fact that he appeared to be standing perfectly fine on his own.

"I thought you couldn't walk"

Izaya's crimson eyes widened as he looked down at his leg, cursing.

"Whoops, I forgot"

Shizuo buried the urge he had to punch Izaya through the wall, maybe break his leg so he actually wouldn't be able to walk, and got up. He walked over to the informant and looked into his tired eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I'm freezing" Izaya muttered as he pressed his cold hand against Shizuo's face.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know…" Izaya trailed off, his eyes flicking to the floor.

"Well, you have all the blankets and I can't close the window because then you will complain of the smell. There is nothing else I can do, okay flea?"

"There is one thing you could do…"

"What?"

"You could come and keep me warm in the bed…"

Shizuo's body stiffened as the words left Izaya's mouth. He could swear that he could see a slight blush on the informant's cheeks and he tried to ignore the fact his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Y-you want me to what?"

"Don't worry about it"

Izaya turned around and stumbled back into the bedroom. He threw himself back down on the bed, the air being forced out of his lungs as he hit the mattress. His body shook as the cold wind made contact with his body. He really wished he could just close that stupid window. The informant jumped as he heard the door slam shut behind him, hearing the blond mutter something incoherent. He turned over and watched as the blond collapsed on the bed next to him, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"If you even say one word I am going to leave you here to freeze"

Izaya smirked as he stared at the debt collector's back, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy. He fought back the need to sleep, not wanting to fall asleep again in front of the blond. However, sleep appeared to be winning this battle and the informant soon found himself falling into a deep sleep.

Shizuo let out a sigh of relief as he heard the informant's heavy breathing come from behind him. He had finally fallen asleep. He rolled over and looked into the peaceful expression the informant held, all the anger and hatred he felt towards this man just melting away. He looked so normal when he was like this, it was almost scary. Shizuo reached out his hand and placed on Izaya's stomach, feeling it rise and fall beneath his large hand. No, normal could never be used to describe this man.

The blond was slightly disappointed by the fact the informant's stomach was completely flat, he would have thought there would have been at least a slight bump there. Just something to show what was happening inside there. Yet there was nothing. He gave a sad smile as he rubbed Izaya's stomach a few more times, the thought of what was in there scaring him slightly. He propped himself up on his elbows and lent over the informant, their faces only centimeters apart. Shizuo ghosted his lips over Izaya's forehead, a few of the black strands sticking to his mouth.

"Thank-you" he whispered as he lay back down, wrapping his arms carefully around the informant and falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Shizuo wasn't surprised to find himself alone in the bed when he awoke the next morning, the spot next to him stone cold. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes trying to adjust to the bright light that streamed through the window. That's right, the window is still open. Shizuo cursed as he hauled himself out of the bed, stumbling over to the window. Sounds from the busy street below streamed in through the window and the blond was surprised so many people were out during the morning. Mocha eyes widened as he realized he hadn't actually been awakened by his alarm clock. Shizuo rushed over to the bedside table, tripping over god knows what on his floor.<p>

12pm. Shit.

The blond groaned as he ran a hand through his unnatural blond hair. He was at least three hours late to work. Oh well, he would just have to call Tom later and tell him he wasn't feeling very well. The debt collector sat back down on his bed, bouncing slightly. He sighed and looked out the window, it was another beautiful day. Maybe he would go to the park later and have a good talk with Celty about this whole kid thing. Yeah that sounded good, plus maybe she would be able to help him understand why waking up alone this morning made him feel so lonely. He did this every morning, it was nothing new. So then why did he feel so melancholic this morning? Shizuo cussed as he pulled himself back up off the bed, trying to ignore the emptiness he felt inside of him. He needed to take a long hot shower…

Shizuo froze as he opened the bathroom door, seeing the informant leaning over the toilet and emptying his stomach into it. Fear coursed throughout his body as the worst thoughts came into his mind, something was wrong. He ran out into the loungeroom and grabbed his phone from off the table, typing in Shinra's number. He rushed back into the bathroom and knelt down beside Izaya, rubbing his back frantically as he continued to be sick.

_'Shizuo?'_

"S-Shinra! Something is wrong! You have to come here straight away!"

_'Shizuo, calm down~ what seems to be the problem?'_

"I-It's Izaya!" the blond growled into the phone, annoyed at his friend's casual tone.

'_What about Izaya?' _Shinra questioned, his tone darkening considerably.

"He is throwing-up! I think there is something wrong with him! Is the baby okay!"

Shizuo almost crushed the phone in his hand as he heard the doctor begin to laugh at the other end. What was wrong with him! How could he laugh when something could be wrong with _his baby_? If something happened to it, Shinra was going to be the first person he was going to kill.

'_S-Shizuo!' _Shinra managed to get out in-between fits of laughter, _'Izaya is fine~ he is just suffering from morning sickness!'_

"Morning sickness?" The blond asked, confused as to what was exactly happening here.

_'Yeah, no one is really sure what causes it but, it's a fairly common pregnancy symptom. You don't have to worry, both Izaya and the baby are perfectly fine'_

Shizuo sighed in relief as the words left Shinra's mouth, the panic dying down in his chest.

"Are you sure?"

'_Positive' _Shinra replied, _'Now if you will excuse me Shizuo, I'm going to go and try to convince Celty to take the day off"_

Shizuo flipped shut his phone and placed it on the floor, leaning back against the cold tiles. The informant had stopped throwing-up a while ago and was currently washing out his mouth and his face. His crimson eyes flicked to Shizuo's mocha ones and he let out an amused laugh.

"I can't believe you didn't know what morning sickness was Shizu-chan~"

"S-shut-up" Shizuo muttered, his eyes flicking to the floor, "I don't know very much about this sort of stuff okay?"

"Which is exactly why we should not be having this monster" Izaya laughed, "It would be much easier if we just got rid of it"

"I know…"

Izaya froze, did Shizuo really just agree with him?

"But, it still wouldn't be right. I mean, it's our child"

A smirk came across the informant's face as he stared into the blond's eyes, an unrecognizable emotion reflected in them.

"Fine"

Izaya turned and left the bathroom, leaving Shizuo sitting on the floor behind him. If the blond cared about the creature this much already, then what would he be like in a few months? Izaya began to laugh manically as he formed a plan to destroy Shizuo's life in his mind, but first, he needed some more of that melon bread…

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I feel as though I have been writing this chapter forever! Oh well, I'm just glad it's finished. I don't know when I will be able to next update since I have some personal things happening right now. Hopefully it won't be too long~!_

_As always thanks for reading & reviews make me happy~!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>Izaya frowned as he flipped shut his phone, where was Shizuo? He was supposed to have called him over an hour ago! Oh well, maybe he just went straight to the usual meeting spot and didn't bother to call this time, although that was weird. With a huff the informant stood up and stretched, just when he thought that monster was becoming predictable he had to go and do something different! It annoyed him to no end; the fact Shizuo was so unpredictable. Why couldn't he just act like all of his other precious humans? Where you don't even have to put them in the situation before you know what their reaction would be like.<p>

Izaya let out a laugh.

But this was Shizuo! He wasn't a human! He was a monster! That put him below humans!

"Do you _have_ to make that annoying sound? It's distracting."

Izaya's laughter died down as he heard his secretary's annoyed voice come from behind him. He turned around only to be confronted by her frowning face, a stack of papers in her hands.

"Why Namie! I was just trying to make the workplace seem a little happier. The mood is always so dark and dreary in this place, I think it scares away customers."

Namie scoffed and turned around, muttering something that sounded strangely like _'__I __think __it__'__s __that __homicidal __laughter __of __yours __that __scares __away __customers__'__._The informant grinned and walked over to the couch where his coat was unceremoniously draped over the black plush leather and shrugged it on. His secretary turned around and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you going? You still have work to do."

"Well Namie, unlike you, I happen to have a date with someone!"

Izaya's face dropped as Namie burst out laughing, his ego wounded just a little bit. What was so funny about that statement? Was she insinuating that he could not get a date? Well, it didn't matter if his so-called "date" was with a certain protozoan and it was all about this _thing _growing inside of him. She didn't know that…

"You! Have a date?" Namie gasped between fits of laughter. "Who the hell with? Your imaginary friend Kanra?"

"Perhaps," Izaya said, masking his annoyance with a sly grin, "Although need I remind you that Kanra is merely a persona I use on the Internet, I know she is not real. But since you have been so nice about all of this my dear Namie, I shall leave you to finish your work in peace."

"Whatever you want to believe…" She said as she turned around to finish off her filing.

"By the way Namie," Izaya said, his grin almost reaching his ears, "When you have finished all of your work, you can finish mine as well."

The informant held in a laugh as he watched his secretary's body tense up in what he could only assume was anger.

"What?" She growled as she spun around, her face twisted up into some sort of scowl. "I will be here all night if I have to do that."

"Well I am sorry, here." Izaya picked up the nearby phone and threw it at her, laughing as she juggled it before finally getting a good grip on it. "Call up the picture of your brother and tell it you won't be home for dinner tonight."

The informant continued to laugh as he watched Namie seethe with rage. He slipped his mobile phone into the pocket of his jacket and went to leave, stopping beside Namie.

"You shouldn't frown you know, think of the wrinkles you're going to have when you get older. Seiji will never go for something like that."

Izaya put his hand on the doorknob and was just about to turn it when Namie said something that made his own blood boil.

"Better than being fat."

What? _What_ _did __she __just __say?_Izaya spun around to face her, scowling.

"_What_ was that?"

"I said it's better than being fat," Namie said, a smug grin on her face.

"I am _not _fat." Izaya palmed the knife in his pocket, it was tempting, so very tempting…

"The evidence says otherwise," Namie laughed, giving a hard poke to the informant's lower stomach where a small bump could be seen.

Izaya tensed, so it _was_ noticeable. This was not good. As much as it had been fun to toy with Shizuo's emotions these past few weeks, he had to get rid of this creature, _now._

Izaya growled as he spun around and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He could swear that he could hear Namie laughing, but chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the pain in his abdomen. Wow, she had poked him pretty hard. Did she injure it? Izaya was surprised at the jolt of fear that shot throughout his body. Was it dead? Would it have something wrong with it? He couldn't help but chew on his lower lip as these thoughts came into his mind. Wait, why did he even care? He wanted to get rid of it anyway…

_Right?_

The informant shook his head. Of course he wanted to get rid of it, these feelings were just a natural reaction. It didn't mean he wanted it, or even loved it. They were just like a knee-jerk reaction, something he could not help.

Izaya sighed in content as he stepped out into the busy streets of Shibuya, watching the sea of black suits before him. He loved being out during this time in the evening, the time when everyone was returning to their boring home from their boring work. He loved walking against the crowd, it made him feel different, it made his humans look only at _him_. He let out a chuckle as he headed towards the train station, pushing his way through the tired crowd. Some people gave him dirty looks as he bumped into them harder than usual, you could tell those were the ones who had had a bad day. If only they knew they were glaring at the one person who actually truly loved them, then how would they feel?

The informant hummed a quiet tune to himself as he stood on the platform of the train station, tapping his foot on the tiles to the tune he was making up in his head. He flipped open his phone and clicked his tongue in annoyance, still nothing from Shizuo. The crimson-eyed man growled and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He hated it when people broke out of their cycles like this, but he wasn't going to get into that again…

What he hated even more though, was the fact he had lost so much control over his own body. His mood swings were out of control, causing him to lash out at the smallest things and fume about them for hours. Like this whole phone business with Shizuo, he knew it was stupid that such a thing annoyed him, but he couldn't help it. He also hated how tired he was lately, he always fell asleep when an interesting program was on or when he was working late.

"Mum, when is the train going to get here?"

"Soon honey."

Izaya jumped as he heard the small voice come from beside him, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a small boy standing beside him holding his mother's hand tightly. The informant smiled down at the child who looked at the ground as soon as he noticed the older man was looking at him. His gentle smile soon turned into a manic grin. That child had to at least be five years old; humans were so impressionable at that age. Their whole world revolved around their parents, relying solely on them to teach them right from wrong. That was the age where you could determine what type of adult they would become just by how you acted towards them. You could crush them and offer them a future filled with violence and sadness, or you could nurture them and give them a future full of possibilities and hope.

It was just so _fascinating._

Izaya smirked, it wasn't as though he _hated _children, he just didn't like the one growing inside of him very much. Honestly, what was Shizuo thinking? Neither one of them could raise this thing and even if Shizuo could, he would never be able to afford it on that crummy salary he gets. Not to mention the fact that the two of them would never be able to get along.

Although, they had been getting along quite well these past few weeks…

The smile dropped from the informant's face as the train screeched to a stop in front of him. Yes, they had been getting along quite well the past few weeks. That was, however, only because he had allowed it to be that way. However, did he like it that way? While it was fun to see Shizuo loose his cool and go on a rampage throughout the town, this new side he was seeing of Shizuo was…

Interesting? Disturbing? _Enjoyable?_

Izaya frowned at the last word that popped into his head. Was it enjoyable? No, nothing could ever be enjoyable with Shizuo. The way Shizuo looked at him now, it freaked him out. Not even his own parents looked at him like that! He wouldn't even consider his sisters…

He missed the coldness and the pure rage Shizuo's eyes used to reflect when he looked at him, that hateful stare only he could pull off perfectly. Sure parts of it were still there, but it just wasn't the same anymore. The blond actually looked genuinely happy to be around him. He could see the way the man's eyes lit up every time he saw him. It was disgusting.

Izaya sighed as the train pulled up at Shinjuku, frowning as a few of the people getting off with him pushed him out of the way. He placed a hand over his stomach; they probably wouldn't do that if they knew about _this_. The informant quickly did his jacket all the way up. If Namie had noticed it, then there is no saying who else might.

He smiled as he walked in the direction of the city park. Despite everything that was happening to him, he actually felt kind of happy. It was odd since he was going off to meet that brute. It must just be because he was looking forward to what type of sweet Shizuo had brought him today! Yes, that was definitely it.

It wasn't as though their meetings were anything special. They didn't even look like friends, let alone a couple who were expecting their first child. Usually, Shizuo would give him some kind of sweet and sit there quietly as he ate it. The silence had always felt uncomfortable and awkward to Izaya, and he often wondered if the blond felt the same way. However, Shizuo was always the first one to break it. He always asked the same questions…

_'How are you feeling? Is everything okay in there? Did the baby do anything new?'_

Izaya scoffed. This thing never did anything but sap the life out of him and grow.

The informant grinned when he spotted the park in the horizon, running the rest of the way there. However, the grin quickly fell from his face when he saw that the park was empty.

Where was Shizuo?

Izaya felt his blood boil, if he didn't want to do anything today he could have at least called! It wasn't that hard was it? All he had to do was flip open his phone, type in his number, and say, _"__I__'__m __not __coming __today__"__._Didn't that stupid idiot realize he had things he could be doing as well? His whole life didn't revolve around him…

The informant collapsed onto the nearby bench, taking a deep breath. No, he would not let this get to him. He was the one who was in control of his emotions, _not _his hormones. But still, he couldn't help but be disappointed by the fact the blond hadn't showed up. He was hoping to get one last laugh before he actually got rid of this thing. Oh well, it didn't really matter; Shizuo was already pretty attached to both him and the tiny monster. One last time didn't really make a difference.

Izaya let out a laugh as he pulled himself off the bench; this was going to be funny, watching Shizuo's life shatter. The informant's laughter died down as he skipped out of the park.

This was going to all end, _right_ _now._

* * *

><p>Shizuo cursed as he jogged throughout Shinjuku, checking his phone. <em>Shit, <em>he was over two hours late. He highly doubted that Izaya would still be waiting for him in the park; after all it was already dark out. Still he had to make sure before going to the flea's apartment. The blond couldn't help but growl at the reason he was late, still feeling slightly annoyed.

The last person they had gone to see for work was absolutely infuriating. He had owned some type of 24/7 underground nightclub or something. Who even wanted to go clubbing during the day anyway? Shizuo soon found out. As soon as Tom had opened the doors, they were assaulted with the smell of cigarettes and sweat. The blond had scrunched up his nose; it smelt awful in there. They walked up to the counter where the guy they were after was, and for some reason he had thought that he could get out of paying his debt by showering them in free drinks, women, and cigarettes. Shizuo did have to admit, he had taken a few cigarettes. But he had refused everything else. Alcohol was never really his thing as it was too bitter for his liking, and the women? Well, the last time he had slept with someone they had wound up pregnant. He really didn't want that to happen again…

The music was so loud in there; he could swear that his head was still ringing. He had tried to get somewhere a bit quieter to call Izaya and tell him he would be late, but every time he had tried to leave the man just dragged him back to the bar. Tom was shocked that Shizuo hadn't snapped and destroyed half the bar yet, and sure he would be lying to himself if had said the whole situation didn't annoy him, but he had been trying to get a better handle on his anger lately. When Izaya finally did have the kid, he wanted to be able to control his anger around it just a little bit. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or possibly kill his own son or daughter.

It had taken a while, but with a few threats and maybe just a few broken chairs (after all Shizuo had only been trying to get a hold on his anger for just a few weeks), they had finally gotten their money. Tom had invited Shizuo to go to a café and get a milkshake and a cake, and as tempting as that was, he had to refuse. Shizuo was positive that Izaya was going to be furious enough already, he didn't even want to imagine how that flea would have reacted when he had found out he had gone out and had some fun.

Shizuo gave a weak smile as he looked into the dark, empty park. Of course Izaya still wouldn't be waiting there for him! Not even he would wait for someone who was over two hours late and hadn't even bothered call. The blond sighed as he turned around and started to walk off towards Izaya's apartment. Oh, he should probably buy the flea something special for being so late.

Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He frowned at the lack of money in it, crap he forgotten that he hadn't been paid yet…

Shizuo sighed as he walked off towards the nearest cake store, which was hard since he didn't know Shinjuku very well. He was a little embarrassed about it but, he only really knew how to get from the station to the park and from the park to Izaya's apartment. He had never really bothered to look around the city much. The number of teenagers in this town kind of shocked him. Why would Izaya want to live in an area full of kids? He didn't really want to ask them what direction the store was in, each one he passed just got weirder and weirder looking. He could have sworn the last girl he had passed just painted on more makeup each day without even bothering to wash off the makeup from yesterday. He shuddered at the thought of his own child being like that.

The blond frowned as he soon found himself in the darker, less busy part of the city. All that surrounded him were office buildings that had shut for day. He ran a hand through his bleached hair, he should have just asked one of those kids back there…

Shizuo adjusted the glasses on his nose and turned around to walk back from the direction he had come from when something caught his eye. Or rather _someone._

The debt collector's mouth opened in shock as he noticed Izaya standing on the roof of one of the smaller buildings. He wasn't that high off the ground, and Shizuo was pretty sure he could call out to Izaya from here. But the thing that really freaked him out was how close the smaller man was standing to the edge. Izaya was basically as close to the edge as you could get without falling, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. He was chewing on the bottom of his lip with one hand over his stomach; his eyes were glazed over as if he was thinking deeply about something.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that the flea hadn't seen him yet but, the whole situation was a little bit odd. He had known Izaya to stand on the roof of buildings before but that was usually in a busy area where lots of people could be seen. Even if he fell from that height it wouldn't be enough to kill him and the worst he would do is probably break a few bones. That would be a disadvantage right? So why is he up there?

Shizuo felt rage surge throughout his body as he realized why. Sure, the fall wouldn't be enough to kill him but, it sure would kill something _else_.

The blond gave into the anger that was consuming both his body and mind, and ran to the building to try and find a way to get up to the roof.

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed as he stepped off the fire escape and onto the roof. The wind was a little stronger up here than it had been down there and his hair blew around his face annoyingly. The informant growled as he stepped blindly forward, trusting in his instincts as his hair was covering his eyes.<p>

Izaya stopped when he felt his foot meet with nothing but air, adrenaline shooting throughout his system. He jumped back, wiping his hair out of his eyes. His mouth stretched into a smile as he took in the sight before him. He could see the faint glow of the city lights in the distance, hearing the faint noises of cars honking and people talking. He took a deep breath and laughed. He had missed being up this high, even if this wasn't as high up as he was used to.

The informant looked down at the alleyway below him. It wasn't that far down, maybe just a couple of stories. However, he could not risk jumping off a higher building than this. After all, he wasn't trying to kill himself here, just this _thing_. He screwed up his face in disgust as he looked down at the garbage bags he had arranged earlier. He swallowed and told himself it was the only way.

Of course no one would actually like to fall into a pile of garbage, and it wasn't the best way to be found when that stupid protozoan finally got it through his head to come and look for him but, it was better than dying. Even from this height, he could die if he wasn't careful about the way he fell. Still, he figured that the fall should be enough to kill this thing, well at least it had _better_be.

There was no other way to do this. He couldn't throw himself in front of a car and Shizuo would never injure him now that he knew. And he definitely did not want to go out and tease gang members in order to get beaten up. You never knew how far they would take things, plus he would never give them the honour of being able to beat up the man who could get through a fight unscathed with Heiwajima Shizuo. Well, unscathed most of the time…

Izaya smiled as he ran a hand through his raven locks, placing his hand over his abdomen.

"Well, it has been fun!" Izaya said in a singsong tone as he prepared himself to step off the building.

The informant bit his lower lip as he looked down at the ground below, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. He could do this! All he had to do was simply step off the edge. It wasn't that hard to do so, why was his whole body screaming at him to step away from the ledge? He wanted this thing dead and this was the only way. Izaya squeezed shut his eyes and lifted up his foot, preparing to step off the edge. His crimson eyes shot open in fear as…

He… He couldn't do it…

Izaya shakily put his foot back down on the ground and took a deep broken breath. He couldn't jump down there. He couldn't jump into a pile of garbage, breaking his bones, or possibly losing his life. He just couldn't do that.

Izaya chose to ignore the fact that his body was shaking. Whether it was because he was scared or cold, he just did not know, although it was most likely because of the first reason. The informant bit down harder on his lower lip, tasting the metallic flavour has he punctured the skin. Why was he hesitating? This was what he wanted!

Wasn't it?

Izaya sighed, his body shaking uncontrollably as he prepared himself to turn around and go home. He needed to sort some things out…

"What do you think you are doing up here Izaya?"

Izaya's eyes widened as he felt strong arms wrap around his chest and stomach, pulling him back from the edge roughly.

"I don't think this is the safest place for someone in your condition to be."

"Shi-Shizu-chan…"

"Tell me Izaya, what are you doing up here?"

Izaya's mouth opened but no words came out. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. What was he going to tell this monster? This monster that was now starting to hold onto him a little bit too tightly. _'__Oh __Shizu-chan! __I __was __just __about __to __kill __our __child! __Ahahaha!__' _That definitely did not seem like the best option…

"Shizu-chan… I…"

"You what Izaya?"

Izaya flinched as Shizuo yelled into his ear, his arms constricting him painfully now. Izaya could feel his bones protest against the strain they were under as the blond continued to hold him in this screwed up embrace.

"Y-you're starting to hurt me Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled as the smaller man complained. How dare he say that _he _is starting to hurt _him!_

"S-Shizu-chan! You are going to hurt the baby!"

The debt collector released the squirming man from his arms and stepped back. He was kind of half stunned by the fact that Izaya had called the baby what it is, a baby. He was used to him referring to it as a "monster" or a "creature" or a "thing". Still, he quickly remembered the reason why the informant was up here in the first place and roughly yanked him forward by the collar of his jacket, their faces inches apart.

"I know what you were going to do up here flea."

"Oh?" Izaya's crimson eyes glinted playfully as the words left Shizuo's mouth, maybe the blond wasn't as thick minded as he had thought.

"You were going to jump off the ledge weren't you?"

"Haha, how observant of you Shizuo. Yes I was going to but, if you haven't noticed I have changed my mind so if you would put me down I-"

"Bullshit!"

The informant frowned as Shizuo cut him off. He could feel the grip on his jacket tighten.

"You were going to jump! After all, why wouldn't you? You only ever think about yourself, did you forget that that _thing _is carrying as much of DNA as it is yours? I should have some say in this!"

"No!"

Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise as Izaya yelled at him, anger consuming those blood-coloured eyes.

"You think you deserve to get a say in this? I don't think so!"

The blond grinded his teeth together as Izaya continued to yell at him, his own anger levels rising.

"How about we shove this thing inside of your body! Watch you get fat! See how you like it when you can't work or go outside because people just stare at you!"

"Why are you doing this Izaya?"

The informant snapped out of his rage-induced rant at the sound of Shizuo's sad voice. Was he really that upset about this whole situation?

"Because," Izaya sighed, "You have no idea what this thing is going to do to me."

"Because you don't tell me anything!"

"I do Shizu-chan but you just never listen!"

The debt collector released his grip on the informant just a little bit. What did he mean? Izaya always kept things to himself. He never showed anyone his true motives, hell, he didn't even know half of the reasons why Izaya did the fucked up shit he does. So what was he talking about? As if reading Shizuo's mind, the smaller man answered his question.

"My apartment was right upstairs! I told you that we should go up there but _no, _you just had to fuck me in the alleyway right outside my building. I told you to use a condom but once again, no. You didn't listen to one thing I said that night! And now look at this mess!"

Izaya waved his arms dramatically as he yelled, his voice echoing into the night.

"You should just shut the fuck up Izaya."

"No _you _should shut the fuck up Shizu-chan, do you know what else was in that alleyway that night?"

"No?" Shizuo responded as he raised an eyebrow.

"A camera, and do you know what happens when that footage spreads all over the Internet?"

The debt collector felt his cheeks burn up as the realization of what that meant hit him. No wonder why that weird woman who was always with Kadota ran up to him squealing, spouting out a gibberish mess of words that not even he could understand. That also explains the weird looks people had been giving him lately…

"S-shit…"

"Shit doesn't even cover it Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed as squirmed, trying to get himself in a more comfortable position, "A lot of my clients are on the Internet. I lost a lot of business because of that stupid video. All of them said that _'__they __didn__'__t __want __to __be __associated __with __someone __who __so __openly __displays __his __sex __life.__'_"

"I had no idea Izaya…"

"And I had just started to gain some of them back again when I find out about this thing. How do you think they are going to react to this Shizu-chan? Not very well I can tell you that."

"Izaya, there are other ways! Why don't you just say you are going to go on a vacation or something?"

"Informants _don__'__t _take vacations," Izaya spat, glaring up at Shizuo.

"Stop being so difficult Izaya…"

"You know how long it took me to build up my client base! If I take a vacation, they will find new informants to go to! I may as well just tell them all that I am pregnant!"

Shizuo growled as Izaya continued to yell in his face, his grip on him tightening. He felt the familiar feeling of being consumed by his rage as his rational thought process stopped working altogether. He had to leave, and now or else he was going to do something he would regret.

"Well tell them that you are pregnant Izaya, because right now I don't give a fuck."

Shizuo shoved Izaya back roughly, watching as the man stumbled backwards. He felt a shot of fear run down his spine as he watched how close Izaya was getting to the edge. Shit, he had pushed him to hard…

The debt collector rushed forward and extended his hand, he could see the terrified gaze in the informant's eyes as his feet met with nothing but thin air. He tried to grab a hold of his jacket, but he was too late.

"Izaya!"

Izaya shut his eyes as he plummeted towards the ground.

He was going to die.

Out of all the ways to fall, head first was never the best way. He heard Shizuo scream something above him, but the sound of air rushing past his ears blocked it out. He didn't really have any of the classic "life flashing before his eyes" experiences. All he could think of was the fact that he was going to die, and what had he achieved? Who would remember him? Did he really leave his mark on this world? He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he thought of the tiny innocent life he would be taking with him tonight. Maybe perhaps, deep down, he really did care for it. Just a tiny bit though. But what did that matter right now as-

Izaya's crimson eyes shot open as he felt a strong set of arms wrap around him, pushing his head into the safety of the other mans chest. Shizuo grunted as he twisted his body mid-air so that he would be the one to hit the concrete below.

Izaya cringed as they hit the ground, a sickening crack sounded through the air.

"Ah fuck that hurts…"

Izaya slowly lifted his head and looked down at the man below him, his eyes widening at the sight of all the blood coming out of the blond's head. He realized that he was shaking violently, but at the moment he was more shocked at the fact that Shizuo had risked his life for him. He looked over at the pile of garbage he had arranged earlier, which was pretty far away from where they had landed. He was very glad he hadn't jumped now…

Shizuo decided to ignore the pain in his head for now and sat up, watching as Izaya shuffled over to the brick wall and curled up into the fetal position. For the first time in his life, he actually felt sorry for him. He was obviously still terrified; he could tell by how badly he was shaking. The blond crawled over to him and cautiously draped his arm over Izaya's shoulders.

"Uhh, everything is going to be fine…"

"I-I can't kill it."

"I know," Shizuo said as he gently rubbed Izaya's shoulders.

"What are we going to do, we can't raise a child."

"I know but, let's try okay?"

Shizuo sighed as looked up at the night sky, feeling blood run down the back of his neck and stain his shirt.

"Izaya, move in with me?"

Shizuo couldn't help but smile when he saw Izaya give a slight nod.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I'm back! And with a super long chapter to! Sorry it took me so long to update, my father was up visiting for two weeks during my school holidays. Then it was my birthday! I am finally 16! But then I had to get back into school so I had such a hard time finding time for writing in all of that madness. But, I am back into my routine and should be able to update sooner this time. Also to everyone who has reviewed so far, thank-you so much! I really do read and love every single one and am sorry I haven't replied to them. _

_As always, thank-you for reading and reviews are loved!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, see you later."<p>

Shizuo gave a small smile as he waved goodbye to Tom, putting his now fat wallet into the pocket in the back of his pants. He stretched as he walked, hearing his bones click back into place in his back. Everything had been going well today. Work had been good, what with all the clients being too intimidated by his presence to try anything and even Izaya had been behaving himself lately. Of course he couldn't quite shake the feeling growing inside of him that the flea was planning something. He usually was when he was this quiet. But he wouldn't be trying something while he was in his worst enemy's apartment right?

No, of course he wouldn't be.

Shizuo couldn't help but sigh in content as looked up at the rust coloured sky, the setting sun casting a red glow. For the first time in a long time he actually felt at peace with his life. Which was odd seeming Izaya was in it more than he had ever been. Maybe the lack of nicotine was finally starting to mess with his emotions, just like how the kid messed with Izaya's. The blond felt his eye twitch with annoyance as he remembered how he had learnt that. You definitely don't tell Izaya to stop acting like such a whiny bitch unless you want a lecture about hormones shouted at you.

But, even with the unpredictable mood swings and random angry outbursts from the flea, he actually felt happy. He had learnt how to control his anger a lot better since Izaya had moved in and maybe if he could get his anger under control, his strength wouldn't be such a big problem anymore. He wouldn't have to be scared about hurting people he cared about, because if he could spend time with Izaya without bashing in his skull, then anything was possible. Maybe he would be able to raise a kid, although the whole thought of that still scared him.

What if he lost control? Babies were only small, and their bones are so fragile. He would never be able to forgive himself if he broke his own child's bones and he wasn't so sure Izaya would forgive him either. The informant, in his own warped way, was actually starting to care for the baby. Even if Izaya hadn't yet come to terms with that himself. You could see it though, in the way he would become excited when they talked about names or how he was talking more and more about staying in its life. Shizuo chuckled; Izaya was actually pretty cute when he was like this. Maybe he was starting to like...

"… Went missing."

Shizuo stopped mid-step, his eyes widening in surprise. He stood there staring down the dark alleyway beside him, looking at the two figures that had just said those words. He couldn't have heard them properly, they didn't just say…

"What! You mean _that_ Orihara Izaya, that informant that lives in Shinjuku!"

"Shhh! People are going to hear you if you yell it out like that!"

"Sorry, but I find it hard to believe that he would go missing," The younger of the two replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's true, my brother works for one of the gangs he used to sell information to. He's been missing for about a month, no one has seen him or heard anything from him at all."

Shizuo swallowed, t-they weren't serious right? Izaya wasn't really _missing,_he was right in his apartment! Here in Ikebukuro! Hadn't he told anyone where he was going? Hadn't people seen him around? The debt collector realized how stupid those questions were as soon as he had thought them. Of course he wasn't going to tell anyone he was going to his worst enemy's apartment, and he hardly ever went out anymore. Plus he had changed his clothes recently, swapping his usual fur-trimmed jacket for a light gray baggy hoody…

"Aw man, that's rough, but something like that had to happen sooner or later. I mean, he does toy a lot with the underworld, it had to come back and bite him."

"Hmmm," the other man paused as if he was thinking, "So you think he's dead then?"

"Probably."

Both men stood there silently for a few minutes and Shizuo almost considered walking away, until he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Hey, didn't he used to fight a lot with that guy? What's his name, uhh, Heiwa…"

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" The other man finished. "Now that you mention it, they did used to fight a lot."

"Do you reckon that maybe he killed him?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him. He was always threatening to kill that informant and with that monstrous strength of his, it's probably more likely than a gang related kill."

Both men remained silent, the older one leaning against the brick wall and lighting up a cigarette. Shizuo swallowed, these men had to be kidding right? He didn't kill Izaya! Just the thought of that made him feel sick. After having sex with him and now this whole baby thing, there was no way in hell he could do it. But then, these men didn't know about that did they. All they had ever seen was the side of him that would chase that flea down the streets, screaming out a jumbled mess of death threats behind him. It wasn't really that hard a conclusion to come to.

Shizuo snapped back to reality when he heard a weird noise echoing through the alleyway, realizing that the younger one had clicked his fingers.

"But didn't you see that video online? You know, that one of those two screwing in the alleyway? I highly doubt Shizuo would kill that informant after they did something like that. They were probably lovers or something."

The other man crushed his half finished cigarette under his foot and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me!" he laughed. "Those two! Lovers! That video was obviously fake, it was probably just two people who looked like them."

"Are you sure? He really did look like-."

The man stopped mid-sentence as his eyes flicked to the opening of the alleyway. Shizuo could see the fear reflected in his eyes as he realized that he had been listening in on their conversation the whole time. The other man looked completely oblivious to the reason why his friend was now a terrified mess.

"H-Heiwajima Shizuo!" the other man screamed as he turned to run, tripping slightly as he took off down the alleyway.

"What are you…"

The older man let out a high-pitched squeak as he suddenly found himself being yanked up off the ground by the front of his shirt, his feet dangling in the air. He swallowed as he gazed into the very pissed off eyes of Ikebukuro's most feared man.

"THAT STUPID FUCKINGGG FLEAAAAA!"

Shizuo roared as he threw the man down the rest of the alleyway, hitting his friend who was still running in the distance. He stood there fuming as he watched them struggle to get up and continue running. Just what was that idiot thinking! Of course people were going to blame his disappearance on him! Didn't he know the trouble this was going to cause him? What if the police got involved? The blond punched a hole in the nearby wall as thoughts continued to fill his head, his anger growing even more with each one. He jumped as he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want!" he screamed as he spun around to face the person.

Celty flinched back as Shizuo yelled at her, holding her PDA close to her chest. Shizuo groaned as he looked at her, feeling guilt pang in his chest.

"Shit Celty, I'm sorry."

_[No no! It's fine Shizuo; I know that you aren't angry at me. But, do you want to talk about it?]_

"Yeah…" Shizuo replied begrudgingly. He really didn't want to talk about it right now, but it was probably better if he vented before going to see Izaya.

Celty gave a slight nod before tossing a black helmet at Shizuo and sat down on the motorbike. Shizuo sighed as he climbed on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the wind rush past him as they sped off towards the city park.

* * *

><p>The two sat there silently in the almost empty park, Shizuo smoking one of the cigarettes he had bought from the nearby store. He could sense Celty's disapproval of him smoking but he chose to ignore it. Actually this was the first time the two of them had been alone like this before he had found out about the pregnancy.<p>

The blond shifted nervously as he waited for her to say something, the silence now taking on an awkward feel to it. He knew that she wouldn't think it was a good idea for him to raise a child with Izaya, not after all the stuff that flea had put him through. After all she had been there to witness it all. Be it getting Shinra to clean up his wounds after a particularly bad fight, or being arrested by the police for something he never did. But what else could he do? He couldn't just ignore this and leave Izaya to go through it all by himself. This was as much his problem as it was Izaya's.

_[Congratulations!]_

Shizuo jumped as Celty tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the message on the screen. He raised an eyebrow; was she being serious or just being polite? It was hard to tell when you had no tone of voice to judge it off.

"Do you really mean that Celty?" Shizuo questioned as he lent back on the bench and looked up at the sky.

_[I do! Believe me when I say that I am really happy for you both. It's just, well, having a child is a really big deal Shizuo. Also having one with Izaya…]_

"I know I know, he can be difficult and annoying and devious and sly and a bastard and-."

_[I get it Shizuo, calm down, but maybe this experience will change him for the better.]_

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh as he read the message.

"Are you serious Celty! That stupid flea could never change! Just when I think he has, he goes and does something to screw me over. I mean have you heard the latest news about him? Apparently he has gone missing."

The blond noticed Celty's body stiffen beside him. So she knew all this time…

_[That came as a shock to me as well, trust me. I was suddenly hired by this mob boss to deliver a package and he spent most of time asking me questions about his whereabouts.]_

"What did you tell him?"

_[Nothing Shizuo. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone about this until you and Izaya are both comfortable enough to do it yourselves.]_

"Thanks."

Shizuo smiled at her as he said this and he almost had to laugh at the way she typed a smiley face back at him. He knew he could trust Celty, he knew that she would never tell anyone; he just had to re-confirm it.

_[Was that incident back in the alleyway about Izaya's disappearance?]_

"Yeah it was," Shizuo said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and threw his now finished cigarette in the bin, "Those guys believed that the flea was dead and that I had killed him."

Celty fidgeted nervously on the wooden seat next to probably her closest friend after Shinra.

_[Um Shizuo, it's not just those guys who think that…]_

"What do you mean?" The debt collector said as he pulled out a fresh cigarette and fished around in his pocket for his lighter.

_[It's the whole town.]_

The cigarette between Shizuo's fingers snapped as he read the message Celty had typed out for him, the two halves falling beside each other on the ground. The whole town? The whole fucking town? Every single person within this district believed that he had killed that flea? Celty placed her hand on Shizuo's shoulder as she noticed his body start to tremble with what she assumed was rage.

_[W-well Shizuo! You can't really blame everyone for coming to this conclusion! After all you did make it well known that you wanted to kill Izaya. Not that it is entirely your fault! If anyone is to blame it is Izaya, after all he did used to provoke you. Some people are really happy that he is gone and-.]_

Shizuo decided he had read enough and turned his head away, taking deep breaths.

"That's it, I'm really going to kill him this time. Why not live up to everyone's expectations right?"

_[Shizuo! You aren't being serious surely. Since when did you care what everybody else thought of you?]_

"Since they decided to label me as a fucking cold blooded killer!"

_[B-but Shizuo, the baby…]_

The blond sighed, his senses returning to him. He knew Celty was right, he really shouldn't care about this but, this got to him for some reason. He ran his hand through his bleached blond hair and tried his best to calm down. Well, he couldn't kill Izaya but he sure could hurt him. Just a little…

_[To be honest, I don't think Izaya even knows about this himself.]_

"As if Celty," Shizuo scoffed, "He's an informant. Isn't he supposed to know everything?"

_[Informants usually don't dig up information on themselves. It's possible that this missed his attention.]_

Celty let out a sigh of relief as Shizuo sat back and groaned, obviously taking what she had said to be the truth. It was true; she really did believe that Izaya had no clue about his missing status, and she really hoped for both his and the baby's health that he didn't. There was no saying how Shizuo would react if he found out that this really was one if his stupid schemes.

"We should go."

Shizuo stood up and stretched as Celty put away her PDA and tossed him a helmet. He was surprised at just how much time had passed, the streetlights now illuminating the dark park. Izaya was going to be annoyed at the fact that he was so late to pick him up…

* * *

><p>Shizuo felt slightly nervous as he entered the apartment, taking off his shoes as slowly as he could. Celty gave his back a quick rub as she squeezed past him and made her way into the loungeroom. An act which he guessed was supposed to soothe him and make him feel better about this whole situation. He had chosen to trust in her words; maybe Izaya really had no idea about his sudden disappearance. He really hoped that he didn't…<p>

It would almost seem as though every time he begins to think that Izaya isn't all that bad, he goes and does something to screw everything up. But life with Izaya could be no different. The man couldn't cope with "normal" or "average"; he was always striving to achieve what was above those things. Almost as if earth wasn't good enough for him, he wanted the stars. Yet Shizuo was always there to grab him by the ankle and smash him down into the earths crust if he got too close to his dreams. He could never let that man get what he wanted because even if he got it, he would soon get bored of it and move onto something even more risky, he would end up aiming for the sun. Which in the end would do nothing but burn him.

Shizuo sighed as he walked into the loungeroom, walking over and leaning over the couch. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Izaya's sleeping form. The blond had half expected to have a knife placed at his throat for being an hour late to pick him up so this was a pleasant surprise. He always preferred it when Izaya slept, which luckily enough was quite often these days. It was easier to forget about his manipulative personality when he was like this; his face always had the cutest expression on it when he slept.

The blond brushed some of the loose black strands of hair out of the informant's eyes, being careful not to wake him.

"It's nice when he's asleep isn't it?"

Shizuo jumped as a voice suddenly spoke from behind him, the owner soon joining him in leaning over the couch.

"You can almost pretend that he is just a normal person, even if it's just for a little while."

The doctor gave a pained smile as he said that and Shizuo could only guess that he was thinking back on all the horrible things Izaya had done to him over the past few years.

"I noticed that he is starting to wear loose clothing, is it starting to show?"

"Just a little," Shizuo said as he carefully lifted up the gray jumper to show the small bump on the informant's abdomen.

"Hmm, I'm surprised that he's not any bigger. Normally by sixteen weeks women are a tad larger than that."

"Izaya's not a woman."

"I know," Shinra sighed, "I don't exactly have any men to base this off."

"Is that bad though, that he is so small?"

"No, probably just a small baby. I can perform an ultrasound if you really want."

_[I'm sure she is going to be a beautiful baby girl.]_

Shizuo's eyes widened in horror as Celty joined in their conversation.

"Celty… You really shouldn't..."

"A GIRL!"

Both Shinra and Celty quickly shushed him as he screamed, causing Izaya to stir on the couch but thankfully not wake up.

"What do you mean she is going to be a beautiful baby girl!" Shizuo asked frantically, trying to be as quiet as he could despite the fact he was almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Shizuo, we don't know for certain that it's a girl yet."

The debt collector let out a massive sigh of relief; he wouldn't even know what to do with a girl. What if she got cursed with his strength? No boy would ever go for her and she would probably hate him for the rest of her life. Not to mention what he would do when she got older, he had no idea how to approach the whole puberty thing when it was with a girl. Just the thought made him extremely uncomfortable.

_[It has to be a girl! I'm so sick of being surrounded by men; I need a girl that I can talk to.]_

Both Shizuo and Shinra exchanged concerned looks as Celty continued to go on about how she longed for a female companion. Something about going out shopping and having slumber parties…

"Celty, I really don't think Izaya or I want to have a-."

"Nngh… Shizu-chan?"

"Oh, good evening Izaya!" Shinra said in a happy tone as he walked over to the couch where Izaya was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" The less joyful of the two groaned.

"About eight-thirty."

"Oh, is Shizu-chan here? I thought I heard him talking before…"

"Yeah, I'm here," Shizuo sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down on the free space at the end.

Izaya yawned and collapsed back down again, stretching his legs out across Shizuo's lap. Celty smiled inwardly as she watched the two. A few months ago, placing these two in the same room would have resulted in a disaster similar to a bomb explosion. But now they were comfortable enough to just lie there peacefully, even with physical contact. She couldn't even sense any hostility between them anymore, almost as if all that hatred between them was slowly disappearing. She would never tell them this but she was proud of just how far they had come in such a short amount of time.

"Shizu-chan, how long are we going to stay here? I want to go home. I'm tired"

Shizuo ignored the way his chest tightened as Izaya called his apartment "home". Instead he smiled and gave Izaya's leg a gentle rub.

"How tired can you be? You just woke up."

"Oh, I can only imagine how tired he really is feeling Shizuo."

Shizuo let go of Izaya's leg as soon as he heard the doctor speak up from behind him; to be honest he hadn't even realized that he had left the room.

"Aren't you two affectionate tonight?" Shinra said as a sheepish grin came across his face. "You know it is okay to have sex while you are pregnant Izaya."

Izaya made a noise of disgust as he stood up and stretched.

"Once was more than enough for me thank-you."

Shizuo heard Shinra laugh as he handed the informant some weird sheet of paper.

"Here are your test results, everything is looking fine."

"Ah, okay."

"Test results?"

Shizuo couldn't help but be a bit concerned by the word "test". Izaya hadn't mentioned anything about a test to him before, and usually you only got a test done when something was wrong. Right?

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Shizuo," Shinra said, clearly noticing the worried expression on the debt collectors face, "These are just standard tests that you perform at sixteen weeks. Just to make sure that the baby is healthy and that it hasn't got anything wrong with it."

"And… How was it?"

"Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. He or she is very healthy."

_[She.]_

"Oh, that's okay then…" Shizuo said, clearly ignoring Celty's little addition to the conversation.

The former bartender turned to look at Izaya who was still busy reading over the test results in front of him. The informant frowned slightly as he studied the medical mumbo-jumbo in front of him. Shizuo almost couldn't help but wonder where he had learnt to read all of that stuff.

"Whatever," he sighed as his eyes finished scanning over the piece of paper, letting it slip out of his hand and glide down to the floor. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah I suppose we should get going now. Have you even had dinner?"

"Now that you mention it not really."

Both Celty and Shizuo turned to face Shinra, frowning.

"What do you mean Izaya!" Shinra said in mock horror, placing a hand over his chest dramatically. "Are you saying that I don't feed you? You ate about an hour ago!"

"You could hardly call _that_ a meal."

"Oh Celty," Shinra wailed as he threw himself into her arms, "Izaya is making fun of my cooking skills."

If Celty could have, she would have rolled her eyes.

_[Would you two like a lift home?]_

"No," Izaya said, dismissing her offer with a wave of his hand, "I think I would like to get some fresh air. Plus Shizu-chan can buy something to eat on the way home."

"Can't you just eat something I already have when we get back? I'm not made of money you know."

"No, plus today is your payday isn't it?"

Shizuo groaned, running his hand through his bleached hair. He hated the idea that all of his hard earned money was wasted on Izaya's weird cravings for expensive food. Wasn't that stupid flea supposed to be rich or something? He should pay for his own food…

"Shizu-chan, I can see that your protozoan brain is trying to process something right now but, I would like to get home before tomorrow morning."

Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Izaya's fingers entwine themselves with his own, dragging him out the front door. Shinra and Celty both smiled as they waved goodbye.

"Looks like those two are getting even closer than we first thought huh?"

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update but I had so many things to do these past few weeks. I had to go away on school camp and my exams are getting closer and closer, which means I have to study study study. Thank-you to all of you that review this story. Your reviews really do encourage me to write more! I will go more in depth about Izaya's disappearance next chapter._

_Thank-you for reading & reviews are welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed in relief as he and Shizuo walked out of the doctor's apartment block and onto the dark, empty street. The blond couldn't help but shiver as he felt the cold night air hit him and he was surprised that Izaya wasn't freezing himself. After all, he wasn't even wearing a shirt under that grey jumper of his.<p>

"It feels so good to be outside don't you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya exclaimed as he stretched. "I hate being cooped up inside all day!"

Shizuo merely nodded in agreement, not really concentrating on what the informant was saying. That statement was usually always followed up by a comment on how small and squashy his own apartment was, and how he should clean his place more often.

He had gotten pretty good at controlling his anger by now, so even Izaya's bitchy complaining and hurtful comments didn't really affect him in the way that the informant probably hoped they would. He knew that the smaller man was just trying to get some sort of a reaction out of him, he always was.

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes as he walked ahead of Izaya, holding back a laugh as he noticed the other brake into a small jog in order to keep up with him.

"I know that this might be hard for you to understand Shizu-chan, but not all of us have freakishly long legs like you. Slow down!"

"The exercise will do you good, I can't tell if that's all kid or just you getting fat from all the food you have been eating lately."

Shizuo could tell he had hit a nerve, the brunet stopping dead in his tracks. Although he was surprised when he was suddenly pulled to a halt as well. He looked down and noticed that the two of them were still holding hands. Izaya seemed to realize this as well and ripped his hand away from Shizuo's, pulling out his knife in one swift move and placing the blade at the blond's neck.

"I am _not _fat. If you _ever _imply that again, I will tear out your jugular," Izaya spat, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight.

The informant growled as he quickly retracted his knife, leaving a shallow slice along the blond's neck as he did so. Shizuo smirked as he wiped away some of the blood that was starting to form at the site of the wound.

"Your threat lacks bite."

The debt collector laughed as the informant stomped off ahead of him, pulling the grey hood up over his head.

Shizuo sighed as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, watching the still fuming brunet walk ahead of him.

He and Izaya had both gotten pretty good at learning what really got on each others nerves, but sometimes he just couldn't resist playing a bit with the smaller man. He liked how he now had some sort of control over him without having to resort to using his strength. It was nice to have the upper hand in their 'relationship' for once.

Although, the informant didn't see it that way of course. He still liked to believe he was in control of the whole situation. Almost as if he could control what was happening to his body when in reality, he couldn't.

Shizuo suddenly came to a halt when he realized the informant was no longer within his field of vision. He spun around and looked behind himself, but the brunet was nowhere to be seen.

The blond cussed as he took off running back in the direction he had come from, earning a few weird looks from the small amount of people he did pass. Yet, they all knew better than to ask questions.

Shizuo's running soon slowed until he came to a stop, resting his hands on his knees. Cold sweat ran down his face and he chose to ignore the dull pain in his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Just where was that stupid flea? He had almost ran all the way back to Shinra's and there was still no sign of him. To be honest, the blond was starting to get scared.

He should never have riled the brunet up like that. It was a very stupid move to make, even if it was funny at the time…

He called the informant's name out in a breathy voice as he dragged himself through Ikebukuro's back streets. Usually in a situation like this he would be able to smell the flea, but they had been spending so much time together lately that he himself was starting to smell a bit like Izaya. It was hard to tell if he was actually smelling the informant or if it was just his scent on his own clothes.

The debt collector looked at his phone, it was starting to get late. He frowned as he walked out the alleyway and into an empty street. Maybe he should just give up and return to his apartment. After all, Izaya would come back once he cooled down.

Right?

The blond shook his head. No, he couldn't just leave the informant out here; it just wasn't the right thing to do. He could just imagine the lecture that both Celty and Shinra would give him if they ever found out.

Shizuo let out a defeated sigh as he crossed the road and entered the park across from him. He shivered as a particularly cold wind hit him, the swings creaking as the breeze moved them. He sat down on the bench and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Where would a pissed-off informant even go? He figured that Izaya would most likely go somewhere private seeming he hated to be seen in public right now. He just hoped that the smaller man wasn't standing on some rooftop somewhere again. He certainly did not want to relive that experience…

The blond growled as the swings continued to creak, the sound just adding to his growing anger. Why were those stupid things even moving? The wind wasn't even blowing at the moment.

Shizuo jumped to his feet as the realization hit him, walking around the playground equipment cautiously and towards the swings. He smiled as he turned the corner and noticed the hooded figure sitting on the swing. He removed his sunglasses and squatted down so he was eye level with the brunet, who simply looked through him as if he wasn't there and continued to slowly rock himself on the swing.

"I'm sorry for calling you fat…"

Shizuo swallowed as the blank expression quickly vanished from Izaya's face. He could see the anger swirling behind those blood-red irises. Choosing to ignore the apology offered to him, the informant turned his head to the side, looking at anything else but the debt collector.

"You're not fat okay?" Shizuo sighed. "Shinra even said that you're pretty small for someone at this stage."

Izaya still kept his head turned away from the blond, but Shizuo didn't miss the way the smaller man's body relaxed slightly.

He tentatively reached out his hand and cupped the other's face, turning it so that their eyes met.

"Don't run off on me like that again okay? You really scared me."

"How," Izaya sighed, clearly uninterested in their current topic of conversation.

"Well, I thought that you might have done something to hurt yourself to get back at me or even worse, someone might have done something to you."

Izaya's eyes flicked down to his lap, letting go of the chains of the swing and placing his hands on his thighs.

"Don't flatter yourself," he muttered, "You actually think I would cause myself harm just to get back at you? Don't make me laugh."

Shizuo gave a small smile. It wasn't much, but he knew that it was the best apology he was ever going to get from Orihara Izaya. The pitiful tone that sentence was spoken in was more than enough to show that his words had actually gotten to the informant. He placed his hands on Izaya's and entwined their fingers.

"Shit, you're freezing! Let's go home okay?"

The informant groaned as he shook Shizuo's hands free from his own and stood up. His eyes widened in surprise as the blond turned his back on him and crouched down.

"W-what are you doing?"

Shizuo turned his head to look at him and motioned for Izaya to get on his back.

"You must be pretty tired by now. I'll carry you home."

The blond smirked at the slight pink tinge that the informant's cheeks had taken on as he climbed onto his back. Shizuo slowly stood up and shifted the smaller man so he was in a slightly more comfortable position, walking out of the park and towards his apartment.

Izaya was pretty content with just burying his face into the crook of Shizuo's neck and staying quiet, which for the informant, was quite unusual. The blond had even thought that he had drifted off to sleep until the brunet muttered a line that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey Shizu-chan, do you hate me?"

"I-I don't know," Shizuo mumbled, walking again, "Do you hate me?"

"I'm not sure," Izaya yawned. "I'm not sure anymore."

Shizuo remained silent as the informant really did fall asleep.

To be honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about the brunet anymore. He definitely didn't hate him and he was pretty sure he more than liked him. But love? He just wasn't sure. It was hard to tell if what he was feeling was directed at the informant, or the thing growing inside of him. He hadn't forgotten about all of the horrible things Izaya had done in his short life, both to him and the people surrounding him. And it was hard to just let go of all of that in such a short time. It might even take him years to fully trust the sleeping man in his arms.

Shizuo jumped as he heard a car horn sound from beside him. He turned his head to see a black, shiny car slowly pull up beside him. He frowned, he didn't know anyone with a black car and he hoped this wasn't going to be trouble. He couldn't fight with Izaya on his back like this. The hot breath on his neck reminding him of just who he had to protect here.

The window on the car rolled down to reveal an aged man with short, black hair and Shizuo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the white suit he was wearing. Yet something about the man's aura made him feel tense and he turned his back towards the wall, shielding Izaya just a little bit.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late Heiwajima, but you are quite a hard man to pin down."

The man laughed.

"Do I know you?" Shizuo asked. He was never really good at remembering people.

"No no, you don't know me at all. But, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Uh –."

"Before you ask you will be rewarded for your services."

Shizuo scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure if he could trust this man or not. Something about him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he could really use the extra money…

"What do you want me to do? Umm…"

"How silly of me, you can call me Shiki."

Shiki extended his hand out from the window and Shizuo shook it.

"I'm guessing that you have heard of Orihara Izaya's so called _disappearance_."

Shizuo ground his teeth together as the man reminded him of that little fact.

"Yes," he growled.

"I thought you would have been a lot more cheerful than that Heiwajima, but I guess those rumors going around are dampening your mood. Am I right?"

Shizuo merely grunted in response, he was almost tempted to rip the hood off of Izaya's head and scream at everyone that he was right here.

"It's okay, we know you didn't do anything to our _beloved_ informant."

Oh, so Izaya worked for this guy.

"We are also making sure that everyone else knows that."

The blond couldn't help but smile, feeling a massive weight being lifted from his chest. He felt a whole of a lot better knowing that everyone didn't think of him as some kind of murderer. After all, he had done nothing but protect this city for years.

"But, of course Heiwajima, we don't do favors for nothing. We want you to do a little something for us in return."

"What is it?" Shizuo asked, not really caring as long as this man was clearing his name.

"Oh nothing too much, we just want your help in locating Izaya. We know that you have, well, a pretty good sense of smell when it comes to finding him. We would just like to use that to our advantage."

The debt collector frowned; there was no way in hell he was just going to hand over Izaya to this guy. Even if he did seem like he was friendly, there was still something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Either way, it wasn't good.

"Well Heiwajima, since we have already began our side of the deal, we would appreciate it if you began yours. If you find out anything, feel free to call me on this number."

Shiki produced a piece of paper with a number neatly written down on it. By the time Shizuo had shoved it in his pocket and looked up, the car was gone.

He figured that the man probably wanted Izaya for some work related issue, but he decided against telling Izaya about their little encounter. He didn't want the man to get worried about his work. Especially since it had taken him so long to get him to forget about it.

Shizuo sighed as he turned around and continued on home, Izaya sleeping peacefully on his back.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Oh my goodness! This chapter is so late! I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while guys, real life was holding me hostage. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up by January. (Now that I have said that something will happen to tear me away from writing again…) Happy holidays everyone!_

_Thank-you for reading and reviews are appreciated greatly!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters that may appear here!_

* * *

><p>"Jeez," Tom groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "That guy was such a pain…"<p>

"Hmm…"

Shizuo merely nodded his head in agreement as he and Tom walked through the busy streets of Ikebukuro.

It was only early afternoon and yet he already had sent five people flying through the beautiful blue sky. Since he and Izaya had not been having their usual fights in the middle of the streets, it was almost as if people had forgotten just how deadly he was. This was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Locals around the town actually acknowledged him now, whether it's a slight nod of the head or a cheerful _'good day'_. It was still more than he had before. People had always been afraid of him even though he was only trying to keep the trash out of the city. They avoided his gaze or even crossed the road when they saw him coming. So he was enjoying this, the kind looks and the smiles. It was so… different.

Yet, there was a bad side to everything, and this was no exception.

Gangs and stupid thugs trying to show off kept on trying to challenge him to fights. Almost as if they had forgotten how strong he was just because he didn't uproot street signs or send vending machines flying through the city anymore. However, they were soon reminded of just how powerful he was when they pushed him to far.

He could just picture the smirk Izaya would give him when he came in each day with small cuts and bruises covering his body. He would usually call out a snarky remark while he grabbed the first aid kit and threw it to him. Or if the informant was in a particularly good mood, he would dress the wounds himself.

"Tom, do you think two people need to be in love to raise a child?"

Tom raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Shizuo.

"Where did that come from? You didn't get some girl pregnant did you?"

"No," Shizuo said as he felt himself turn slightly red, "I was just curious is all."

"Oh good!" Tom laughed. "You had me worried for a second there!"

The blond frowned as his boss continued to laugh, ignoring what he probably meant behind those words. Although it wasn't as if he hadn't been thinking about it himself. That was part of the reason why he had asked the question to begin with. He wanted his child to have the best life it could, and he wasn't so sure if Izaya and himself could provide it with that. If there was another family that could provide a stable and loving family environment, then so be it. He would give them up.

"Well," Tom began as he started to walk again, "No, I don't think they do Shizuo."

"Really?" the blond asked, a little shocked.

"Of course, I think that as long as the child is loved and cared for it doesn't matter who their parents are, or even if they are in love or not. It's not that uncommon to come from a broken family these days Shizuo."

"I know…" Shizuo trailed off. "But do you think that two people who hate each other could have and raise a child together?"

Tom laughed as Shizuo asked the question, causing a few people to look at them.

"Well, I think that if they could perform the task needed to make a baby in the first place, then maybe they don't hate each other as much as they think they do! But this is all hypothetical right? It doesn't matter anyway, so let's just get back to work."

"Uh, yeah."

The two walked to their next job in silence, although it wasn't as though Tom was expecting anymore from the blond.

Shizuo sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a long drag from the thin stick.

Maybe Tom was right. Maybe he and Izaya didn't hate each other as much as they claimed to. Maybe they were just confused about their feelings from the beginning.

But maybe it was only him that was confused about his feelings.

After all, he had started things that night, not Izaya. It was his fault that they ended up doing what they did.

He had just been so shocked and confused by the whole situation.

In all the years that he had known Izaya, he had never been able to catch him. Not even once. Yet, on that night, that one night when he decided to pay the brunet a "visit" only to find him off-guard and skipping towards his apartment.

Things changed.

He had grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and dragged him into the nearest alleyway, slamming him against the hard brick wall. He could still see the fear in those usually confident blood-red eyes; still feel that trembling body in his hands. It had freaked him out. He finally had the flea, but he didn't know what to do with him. All of the hatred and anger just melted away into pure shock.

He could still hear Izaya's annoying voice in his head, trying to talk his way out of the situation. It had annoyed him. But what had annoyed him even more was how those lips had seemed to have been drawing him in, begging him to feel them against his own. He hadn't even noticed when he had begun to move closer to the brunet and when that annoying voice had stopped talking. All he could feel was the others warm breath against his face and look into those dilated pupils that almost seemed to be asking him just _'what he was going to do'._

They had remained like that for a few minutes, Shizuo mainly searching Izaya's eyes to check if he was okay with what was about to happen. With no protest coming from the smaller man, he had simply closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the informant's. With that small kiss all of the bottled up tension between them exploded. Tongues battled, hands explored, knees rubbed, all until…

Shizuo cursed as he slammed into something hard, a loud _dong _echoing through the streets. He rubbed his nose as he looked in front of himself only to realize that he walked straight into a pole.

"Street signs are finally taking their revenge on you are they?" Tom laughed as he gave the blond's back a soothing rub. "Are you okay? You seemed to be pretty out of it there, what were you thinking about?"

Shizuo felt his face go red as his boss asked the question.

"Nothing important…"

"Alright then," Tom chuckled, "Wait here a second and I'll go get us a drink."

Shizuo nodded as he watched his boss disappear into the sea of people, letting out a groan as he flopped down on a nearby bench. He let his head fall back and looked up at the cloudless sky.

What was he doing? Why was he thinking about this sort of stuff lately? Stuff like wanting to raise the kid with Izaya, or trying to at least encourage him more to play a bigger part in its life after it's born.

Trying to work out if he was in love with him or not…

"Heiwajima!"

Shizuo turned around as he heard his name being called out behind him, watching as a car window rolled down to reveal a man in a white suit.

"Do I know you?"

The man merely laughed at the blond's question.

"You have a bad memory _Shizuo_. We talked the other night remember? About Orihara Izaya."

Shizuo couldn't help but notice the way the man's eyes narrowed as he spat his name, and returned his glare with one of his own. He remembered this man now; he was the one that was looking for Izaya.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Good. Do you think we could have a little chat in my car then?"

Shizuo frowned as the man opened the door of the car and moved over to the other side of the seat, motioning for him to climb in. Much to the dismay of a certain informant, he had always been a good judge of character and always trusted in what his instincts told him rather than his brain. And something told him that this man was dangerous.

"I'm in the middle of work right now so I can't leave."

"Heiwajima, I'm sure your boss won't mind if we talked for a few minutes."

"But –."

Shizuo froze as the man pulled a gun out of his suit and pointed it at the bodyguard.

"Get in the car Shizuo."

The blond swallowed as he looked into the man's emotionless eyes before finally giving in and climbing into the car.

"So Shizuo," he began, smirking as the car began to move, "How has the search for Izaya been going?"

"Good."

"You haven't heard anything about him? Or even _seen _him around?"

"Not at all."

"Really? Because you know Shizuo,I have a source that tells me you two were spotted together not all that long ago. In fact, it was just a couple of days ago."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the blond replied coolly, even though his heart was beating erratically in his chest. He knew if he made even the tiniest mistake, it could be the end of the informant.

"Cut the crap Shizuo," Shiki growled as he pressed the gun against the bodyguard's forehead, "I don't think even you could survive a shot to the head. Tell me where he is."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Shizuo!" Shiki warned. "This is your last warning, tell me where Izaya is and you won't get hurt."

"I…"

Shizuo froze, he could feel cold sweat start to run down his back as the cold metal of the gun seemed to burn into his hot forehead. He had two options here: either tell the man where Izaya is and lose everything he had been trying to protect, or tell him nothing and lose his own life. He knew which option he had to take.

"I have no idea where Izaya is…"

The blond braced himself as he felt the gun press harder against his head, waiting for his whole world to go black. He felt guilt take over him as he thought of Izaya and the burden he had placed on him that he would now have to deal with alone. Yet at the same time he regretted the fact that he would never see him again, that his last words to him would be _'don't mess up the place while I'm gone' _instead of _'I love you.'_

"I hope you know what you have done Shizuo."

The bodyguard's eyes snapped open in shock as he felt the gun leave his head, hearing the man let out an audible sigh as he told the driver to pull over.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry about the gun Shizuo, but you have to know that I am serious. This is your one and only warning, stay away from Izaya. I will find him and if you happen to get in our way, we will not hesitate to dispose of you."

Shizuo nodded as he stepped out of the car. He waited until it was well and truly out of sight before turning around and smashing his fist into a nearby vending machine, causing a few people around him to scream and run.

How did he find out about Izaya and himself? Just who was this source of his?

_What did he even want with Izaya?_

The blond cussed as he started to run back to his apartment, adrenaline still coursing through his system.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit…"<p>

The blond repeated the same words over and over again as he jigged the keys around in the lock of the door, calling out the informant's name as he pushed it open.

"Izaya!"

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he walked to the front door, frowning, "What are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be at…"

The informant gasped as he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a crushing hug.

"Thank god you're okay…"

"Of course I am," Izaya sighed as he wrapped his own arms around the bodyguard's back, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, you can't stay here anymore."

"What do you _mean_ I can't stay here anymore?"

Shizuo could hear the venom dripping from the informant's voice as he pushed him away.

"It's not safe."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do _anything_," Shizuo hissed, "It's you who…"

"Me who _what?"_

"It doesn't matter, just, please trust me Izaya."

The informant pouted as he looked up into the blond's pleading amber eyes.

"Why should I?"

Izaya's eyes widened as he felt Shizuo press his lips against his own. The kiss was simple enough, but he could feel the blond's intentions through it.

"Because I... I love you that's why."

"Shizu-chan…"

"I don't care if you love me or not… Just please go and stay with Shinra for a little while."

Izaya gave a sad smile as he caressed the blond's cheek.

"I don't want to."

"Izaya," Shizuo growled, "I'm serious, you can't stay here anymore. Just please do this, it's only going to be for a little while."

The brunet remained silent as the blond leant in again to give him another kiss, whispering the words _'please' _against his lips as he did so.

"Fine."

"Thank-you."

The bodyguard gave Shinra a call as Izaya packed his things, and it wasn't long until Celty arrived. Shizuo sighed as he sat down on the couch and pulled out a cigarette. He felt awful about sending Izaya away, but it had to be done. If Shiki knew he had ties to Izaya, then he would probably be keeping tabs on what he did and where he went. The informant was safer with Celty anyway. She would be able to protect him.

He bit his lower lip as he turned on the radio, trying to fill the empty silence.

_'Your suffering now is a sign of your hard work.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_Another chapter finished! This story only has about another four or five more chapters to go to be honest… Oh! The song Shizuo was listening to on the radio is called Someday by U-KISS, which I have been listening to on repeat for pretty much this whole chapter. _

_Thank-you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
